The Deep End
by RoboticMasterMind
Summary: old and super n00b story!  Now as a lone Irken banished and trapped on earth since birth, he seeks revenge. Will he have to suffer forever or will he find a friend to help him. WARNING contains blood, gore, violence & etc!
1. A New Beggining

_Ok I am insanely happy to have come up with this dreadful story, so I would like to let all the lovely viewers that this contains tons of violence and oh how I love the violence! _

_You should all know what the obvious things are, so I am not going to describe them other than the none obvious things or I just might describe obvious things so that it makes sense. _

_I would also say this is not for the squeamish and has lots of dark and twisted events, vengeance and of course torture (laughs evilly, I'll try to keep it rated T). _

_(Warning)This story is an alternative universe to the actual IVZ one; I do not own Invader Zim it is made simply by the ingenious Jhonen Vasquez and I shall destroy those that have shunned his genius creations, like Nickelodeon (growls). _

_OH I would also like to thank my Beta reader Darth Jedi for helping to edit my story with the constant run on sentences and stuffs.  
_

_RoboticMasterMind presents The Deep End_

_

* * *

_

_On board the Massive…_

The Communications and Technician Officers managed the Massive's entire operation of functioning.

The power core deep within the Massive sent waves of electrical energy through the circuitry and the tangle of wires spread all throughout the ship. It entered the main processor to first power the snack machines that never worked. Then, it shot through the main quarters, inhabited by the Almighty Tallest Red and Purple, to the control brains aboard. The rest of the current flowed through the sensors under the control panels the Technicians worked.

The Tallest Purple and Red stood (or floated) in the main control room with bored expressions attached to their faces, while watching a badly performing Irken invader (that was short) entertain them. Purple was constantly shoving donuts in his mouth and his antennae twitched whenever a wave of badly sung notes of the Irken anthem escaped the poor, unfortunate invader's mouth.

Red had been sipping a soda from a straw, and soon began to frown, not noticing that he was now chewing the straw, and that the carbonated liquid of the soft drink was forming a puddle on the hard metallic floor.

When he ran out of donuts after a minute, Purple exchanged glances with Red and realized how horribly the invader sang.

They both nodded in agreement; they had enough of the invader's poor singing skills.

"Guards, throw him out the airlock," Red said blandly.

Purple pulled out some nachos and munched on them while watching. Purple had seen so many people get thrown through the airlock so many times it was boring. At first, he and his co-tallest found it funny and entertaining, but now it rubbed off on them.

The invader started screaming, as he was suddenly tackled by two members of the Irken elite and restrained. They were about to drag the screaming, helpless invader to the airlock when Purple suddenly screamed, "Wait!"

The invader looked relieved, but a new look of terror crossed his face and flashed over his crimson eyes when he realized it was Purple.

"I have an idea!" Purple beamed, getting excited from his rare and new train of thought.

"What is it, Pur? Does it have something to do with donuts?" Red groaned.

Purple glared at him, "No, it has nothing to do with that! He could entertain us in the compression chamber thing. That is near the brig area."

The invader's eyes widened in shock; an Irken never showed fear or any other weak emotions. An Irken who expressed any of these feelings were considered defective and was to be immediately deactivated by the control brains.

Red blinked his maroon eyes, and smiled his cruel smile, "You know Pur, who would have known you would come up with such a good idea, for once?"

Red smacked Purple in the PAK playfully. This caused Purple to drop his nachos from the impact.

"Hey! I was eating that," Purple complained.

Red sighed, and ordered the table headed service drone to clean up the mess.

Bob started to protest that he had a table attached to his head and knees, and wasn't able to clean the mess up, but shut up in time. Because he knew he'd be thrown out the airlock, or down the garbage chute, that lead to the incinerator if he disobeyed the Tallest. Bob shuddered at the thought and tried to clean up the best he could.

Red turned to the two Irkens restraining the Irken invader, "Alright! What are you waiting for, take him to the compression chamber!"

One of the Technicians turned around, "Sir, are you sure that you should use the compression chamber? It's used to compress fuel through the thrusters, and his PAK might get caught in the exhaust pipes."

Red growled, his eyes flashing a deep crimson. Red then calmed down suddenly and smiled. "Skree, I think I dropped something important in that little door over there."

"Um, my name is not Skree and that looks like a garbage chute," the Technician said sweating and slightly shaking.

Red narrowed his eyes, casting a venomous look at the Technician.

The Technician shuddered, and hand saluted, "Yes sir! My tallest Red."

Purple leaned over and whispered, "Red, did you really drop something down there?

"No," Red said smoothly.

Purple smirked, and he yelled in his mind, "You're gonna get incinerated, you're gonna get incinerated and I'm not!

The Technician walked over and looked down the door, "Sir, I don't see anything."

"Oh, it's in there just look harder," Red said smiling.

The technician leaned over to look again and Red shoved him quickly down the garbage shoot. Screaming could be heard.

"Does anybody else have something to say?" Red asked, in a cool but dangerous tone.

Everyone shook their heads almost immediately.

Red nodded his head in triumph, "Alright, where was I. Oh, right! Take him to the compression chamber."

"Yes, my Tallest," the two Irken elite said in unison, slightly unnerved. They dragged the now kicking and screaming invader away.

"I don't know about you Red, but I'm going to watch," Purple grinned and hovered off into the direction the invader was dragged off.

"I'm not going to miss out on the fun!" Red hovered after him.

* * *

_Later on another part of the Massive…_

Purple and Red were standing outside the chamber, looking through a green reinforced tinted glass window. The invader was thrown into the dark reddish-pink room, which was filled with tubes and wires zigzagging in different directions. This part of the Massive connected to the engine room and smelled of nothing but fuel and soot.

Purple looked at Red, "Um, Red, I was wondering, what did this guy do again?"

"He's a defect and he sings terribly," Red answered, not taking his eyes off the invader, "I think his name is Invader Blor."

"Um sir, that's Invader Norm," the technician working the controls to activate the compressing chamber replied.

Red gave the technician an annoyed look, "Yes, Invader Norm, just activate the torture already."

The Technician typed in a few things and soon they could hear a hissing sound coming from the enclosed space which made up the chamber.

Purple pulled a pack of extra nachos from him PAK and begun stuffing his face while watching the grotesque sight unfold.

At first Norm didn't feel anything, but soon he became drowsy and the tubes on the ceiling opened up, letting out a hissing noise and an unpleasant smell.

After a while Invader Norm soon felt like something was being pressed hard against his whole body and tears began to form around his eyes. He then felt several of his bones crack and soon collapsed on the floor as his legs gave out; then, he let out a bloodcurdling scream, as his body began to cave in on itself and he grabbed hold of his head to try to ease the pain.

Purple and Red stared, as the invader's greenish blood started to boil over Norm's body, and just as soon as it started, it stopped with the invader exploding like someone popped a pimple. His PAK fell to the floor with a "clank." Purple lost his appetite and threw up almost immediately, and Red just stared.

The scene was horrible; Norm's blood trailed from the floor to the side of the chamber like someone threw paint at the walls. There were things that Red couldn't identify that littered the chamber's floor and he didn't even want to know what they were. Norm's blood splattered PAK was the only thing recognizable.

After Purple was done hurling both of them looked at each other and grinned weakly, but they soon began to cheer after a few minutes.

The two Tallest entered the control room grinning and talking about the incident, when one of the Technicians turned and addressed them.

"My Tallest, sorry to intrude but we have an incoming distress call from an Irken cargo ship located near sector 3 Delta," the technician said shakily, like he was about to get smacked from interrupting the Tallest.

Red sighed, "What is it now?"

A female Irken popped up on the monitor and saluted, "My Tallest we have a situation! Our ship is being attacked!" We request assistance."

"Who would dare attack the almighty Irken Empire?" Purple asked, his violet eyes flashing with worry.

Red shrugged his shoulders, "How many of our ships are there?"

"Just us, my Tallest, the rest have been destroyed or breached. The enemy's ships are much faster than ours, and they look Vortian in design," she said. There was an explosion sounding in the background that made her antennae twitch with nervousness.

"What! After we did so much for them, after we enslaved them? This can't go unnoticed, but we also can't risk any soldiers right now, so you will have to deal with it yourself," Red replied.

She had a look of shock on her face and fell down as the ship shook violently, "But, my Tallest! We can't possibly out run them, without disposing most of our cargo." She picked herself up and held on to something to keep her balance.

"Wait," Purple said, "what kind of cargo are you holding, soldier?"

"We are supplied with the latest snack from Foodcourtia, the twinkie," she said, with one antennae perked up nervously.

Purple froze in horror and his violet eyes twitched uncontrollably when she mentioned the most tastiest snack in the universe, "No! You can't depose of that. We must have them!" Purple began freaking out and was screaming, "The twinkies are under attack, we must save them!"

Red remained calm, "Is that all you're holding?"

The female Irken began fidgeting uncomfortably, "Um, we do have a few hundred smeets in birthing pods being transported to birthing tubes on the facilities on Irk."

Purple stopped, "Then dispose all of the smeets to get away, and save the snacks!" He had heard rumors of this amazing snack and had wanted to try the sugary food item for the last four days. Purple didn't care an antennae for smeets.

She stared at them in disbelief, but she succumbed to defeat, not wanting to be executed. "Yes, my Tallest."

"Oh, make sure you drop the smeets into the nearest star. We don't want any falling in the hands of the enemy," Red smiled thoughtfully; he also wanted to try the twinkie.

She hand saluted and ended the transmission, and both Purple and Red looked at each other in satisfaction.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sector 3 Delta…

The Irken cargo ship sped forward as fast as it could, dodging and zigzagging away from incoming fire. It was a hopeless attempt to save the cargo, but at the end the cargo was released. Some of the cargo hit several pursuing enemy ships. The birthing pods that contained the smeets were covered in a thick shell of metal which was enough to cause several ships to expode on impact, killing both the pilot and smeet.

The enemy veered away from the Irken cargo ship, thinking that the pods they where releasing were bombs. The Irken cargo ship released every smeet it had stored onboard, emptying them into the nearest star, the Sun. The cargo ship soon had enough distance from the enemy to warp through a wormhole back to the Massive, out of the unknown quadrant it had entered.

All of the smeets in the birthing pods met their demise except one. It hurdled out of control away from its main target to a new one: Earth.

_This story is based on the song The Deep End by Crossfade. I will send an army of evil piggies to devour your spleen, from my ship of killer psychotic robots if you flame, but I beg you to review! Muahahahahahaha _

_Also I made up those birthing pod thingies, they are like a quick way of birthing smeets if something went wrong, that contains the smeets PAK and all. It's like some sort of shipping container thingy. Like for instance the irkens had to make and train the smeets on another planet if the smeetary was destroyed or something.  
_

_I also will be drawing the Irken soon on Deviant Art, so if you're interested check it out! I will write and notify anyone down at the bottom of the chapter when it's done.  
_


	2. Discovered

_I obvious give thanks to raharu himura for adding this to their favorites, I'm still going to continue because I don't have writers block now. And another chapter well done Darth Jedi!  
_

_The humans in this universe aren't stupid and will not be easily fooled _

Discovered

* * *

1997, 12:34 a.m. Somewhere on earth…

Something fell from the night sky and landed within a few yards from his house. A few minutes ago, he was sitting back on his porch holding his 8g shotgun, just in case those bothersome kids came back to steal his personal belongings.

He was poor, his house was small, and he lived almost in the middle of nowhere. The only other residents around the area where farmers, other poor people, and a small town. The town was barely considered a town, because it only had a small bar, a gas station, corner store, and a poorly funded school.

All of a sudden, he heard something loud a few yards away and he quickly jumped out of his chair, grabbing a lantern and aiming his shotgun in alarm. Those kids have been robbing him for years now, and this was the first time they've blown their cover. Now he finally caught the little monsters red handed, and he had no intention of letting them go easy.

He began walking in the direction the noise came from, muttering under his breath, "Stupid damn kids, why can't they leave me alone in peace?"

He pushed through the undergrowth, and soon he could see billowing smoke rising upward in the distance.

"Damn kids, trying to burn down my house and everything around it! The sheriff will hear about this," he said a little shakily. He knew those kids hated him, but never thought they wanted to kill him.

He walked closer, waving some of the smoke away so it wouldn't get into his eyes and so he could get a good glimpse at what damage those kids caused. He stood there a few minutes until the smoke cleared up. What he saw made his jaw drop in shock and he uttered two words: "My God!"

A few hours later...

A bunch of people wearing protective suits came and transported the strange reddish-pink metallic object into a military-looking truck. One of the guys in charge began writing a large check to the man who discovered it.

He jumped up, excited, and ran screaming, "I'M RICH! I'm so fucking rich. Screw you meddling kids, I'm outta here!"

* * *

A week after the object was found…

A young scientist, accompanied by two others, walked through a hallway reading a clip-board and flipping through the pages, bored out of his mind. This was to be his first time he would see 62-Alpha, a supposed object that came from the sky. He just hoped this would be something worth while, instead of fake hair samples that were supposed to be from Bigfoot.

He and his co-workers used their card-keys to open the door.

A mechanical voice could be heard. "Welcome, Professor Con."

The door slid open and they walked into a small room, then seated themselves in some chairs. The room was dark with a few bluish florescent lights; it barely had anything in it except a computer, some lockers and a few file cabinets.

Con and his co-workers were the youngest scientists ever to work in the facility.

Con typed through the system files looking for the object's present status before they entered the room it was being held in. After typing in ten different passwords, answering a few questions, and having a retinal scan, he managed to pull all the information from the system's mainframe:

Iris Institution of Paranormal Studies…

Welcome Professor Albert Con…

Scanning …

Location: Alpha Block

Analyzing…

Subject: 62-Alpha

Characteristics: Appears to be oval in shape, it is covered in a shell-like reinforced plating, made from a metal with unknown origin…

The shell is three times harder than diamond and is reddish-pink in hue…

Object is emitting energy with levels higher than 1700v …

Object is marked with an unknown insignia embedded in the surface…

No further information available…

"That's it! That's all we have on it after a week. You have to be kidding," one of the co-workers complained, throwing his clipboard in frustration.

"Hey, that's why we're here," Con replied, running his fingers down his short brown hair and pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, but are you serious? We don't even know what that thing is," the co-worker picked up his clipboard that was thrown and placed it on top of the computer, after receiving a glare from the other co-worker.

The other co-worker, who was female, sighed. "Let's just get this over with. I've already had enough of this childish behavior."

She grabbed a protective suit and began changing. The other two followed suit and they were soon walking through several doors marked with bio-hazard insignias. These doors were made out of 5 foot thick Lutetium, the hardest and heaviest metal on Earth.

After taking a lift to Alpha block, they entered a sanitary chamber. They were sprayed down lightly before they entered; the area was restricted to most personnel.

The three scientists were now stationed outside the containment area.

"Well gentlemen, it look- Con was cut off by a curt "ahem" from his female co-worker.

"Oops, I meant ladies and gentlemen, my bad. Looks like we'll be entering the unknown, are there any questions?" Con asked.

When he received no answer, he nodded and slid his card-key though the lock and opened the door.

They were shocked and amazed by what they saw. The room was completely white and was blinding, but they seemed to ignore the annoying ultra-violet light emitting from the high powered lights connected to the ceiling.

The object looked more interesting and sinister than it was described. The object was upright and several cables connected and trailed towards the ceiling near the powered lights. It also emitted a soft humming sound.

His male co-worker said slowly, "It looks like some sort of machine."

Con could have sworn the wires and cables weren't mentioned in the database. The object sent a chill down his spine. But what caught his attention was the insignia marked in front of it.

Con cautiously approached the object and examined the marking by running his fingers down the smooth surface. It looked like a curved, upside down triangle with a circle in the middle, with two sharp angles caving in on each other on the top.

His co-workers began studying it by poking it and giving it a few quick jabs to the sides, just to find any openings or weak spots.

* * *

A couple of hours later…

They had been examining and giving each other suggestions of what exactly was in it. They had hit and prodded it several times without any luck. The collection of tools and supplies they had brought with them proved useless against the protective surface.

"Phew, this thing is a pain in the ass," Con moaned, trying to wipe the sweat from his brow; but it proved futile since he was wearing protective headgear.

His male co-worker groaned, "I'm done with this, we don't know how to open the fucking thing!" He grabbed a wrench they used earlier to prod the object, and threw it behind his back.

The wrench hit the object, making it make a "_clanking_" sound as it echoed against metal.

A noise came from the metallic object. It sounded like a computer that Con couldn't understand. It sounded guttural, with a few clicking noises mixed with Chinese.

Everyone jumped up, startled, as soon as they heard the strange noises. They all froze; they heard a hissing sound like air was being released come from the object.

Soon the front part of the object bearing the insignia slid open with some smoke evaporating as soon as it hit the air. The computer said a few things in that strange language before shutting down, and the humming noise stopped completely.

Con slowly approached, but was grabbed by his arm quickly by his female co-worker.

She looked at him with a worried expression, her brow furrowed, "Con, be careful."

He smiled and his male co-worker gave him a thumbs up before he proceeded. He carefully edged closer like he was sneaking past a bear. Once he reached the object he sighed shakily before looking.

Once he looked in, he jumped backwards in alarm screaming, "Holy shit!"

"What! What is it?" his male worker screamed in panic.

"Th-theres a fucking alien in there!" Con said in a hoarse voice from his shock.

"What! Are you sure?" she asked.

"Trust me, I know an alien when I see one." Con calmed down a little.

His co-workers had worried expressions on their faces and they stared at the object, just in case it came out and attacked them.

"So... what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"I have an idea," Con replied quickly. He grabbed hold of the sheet they used to bring their supplies.

"Oh, you have to be fucking kidding! Con, you're crazy," the male co-worker complained.

Con ignored his co-worker's complaining and slipped closer to the object. He looked in. The alien seemed to have stirred and he was met with two glassy crimson eyes. Con brought down the sheet, quickly trapping the alien.

The alien begun struggling, causing him to grip the sheet even tighter. He gritted his teeth with the strain; even for a little thing it was strong. His co-workers quickly came to assist him, keeping the resisting creature in.

They contacted the facilities president, and the alien was contained and placed in a containment tube for further study in Alpha block.

Con had made history along with his co-workers, and he was promoted to vice-president. But he still had an uneasy feeling; the way the creature had looked at him creeped him out. He just wanted to head home to his girlfriend and be rid of this for a day.

_This is one of the most boring chapters, but still no flaming or face the wrath that is RoboticMasterMind. And please review, it is not hard to write at least three words._


	3. Escape

_I appreciative Fleeting Eternal from favoring my story. But once again I'm only continuing because I know some people like the story, but I don't know what anyone thinks about it so I really need some feedback. I don't care if it's constructive criticism, as long as it isn't a flame._

Escape_  
_

* * *

_30 years later 2027…_

It had been years of staring at an endless flow of these humans covered in nothing but white. They walked back and forth reading and gliding their fingers against their _analyzing devices _and giving him long stares, then continuing on to whatever they were doing.

He had blacked out several times, and woke up hurting in the same numb state he was stuck in. He hardly could move, and all he could remember was being stuck in this container ever since he opened his eyes, other than that one human.

The first thing that registered in his mind when he first saw it was, "_Parental Unit."_

He knew nothing but the familiar hum and that at first. Then darkness, struggling, and being jabbed with a sharp object. He then felt the same familiar numbness he'd always felt after that.

But as soon as the darkness came, it was gone. He had to adjust his eyes, and then he saw eyes on white, unfamiliar noises, and objects.

It was a world of no freewill, just watching and waiting.

He would see the _Parental Unit _walk by sometimes. Giving him a rough glance consisting of a furrowed brow, brown eyes hard, behind his glasses and a his mouth lined up in a straight line, that he couldn't comprehend.

The humans were the only living things he had ever seen, and he began to study their movements. The way their bodies moved, how they interacted amongst themselves and the furrow of their brows, the way their hands moved and how their faces scrunched up to make facial expressions.

He at first began to think _he_ was human, and tried copying their expressions whenever they turned their backs. He found out he was limited and he began to soon understand _these_ expressions.

After learning a little about those expressions he soon began to blackout. Awaking with a pain that trailed in a line across his body.

He couldn't tell where it was, but something came flooding into his brain like a wave. He realized that something was wrong and when the _Parental Unit_ walked by and flashed him that same look, he found out it was a look of _utter_ disgust.

When he received that look he felt something he never felt before. He felt like he was on fire, like he was betrayed. His eyes narrowed, throat tensed up and burned, with teeth gritted in a snare. This was his first emotion, _hatred._

The humans jumped in shock, and began talking in that strange language, then everything went black once again.

We woke up to a burning sensation across his eyes, everything was blurry and out of focus.

At this moment he began to receive a _flood_ of information out of nowhere. A sound of a computer-like voice giving him a constant flow of numbers, letters, and several flashes of unfamiliar images.

He now knew why he was being kept in this horrid place. _He wasn't human_.

For years he had received information from something attached to him called, a PAK. He gained access to security codes, people's names and rank, and full operation of the facility.

The humans didn't know he knew every little scrap of their pathetic lives.

He began to hate them, and called them every name he could think of. Why can they have lives? While he stays here to rot, in this hell hole.

He learned to dig deeper into his PAK for any information about him.

He received something about an _Irken _and _Irk_, but when he tried searching for his name, he received a painful shock that shot though his body for more than a minute.

The humans seemed to have panicked and he was once again plunged into darkness.

From after that he stopped looking for his real name and began looking instead for info about him in the humans database. He found it.

**Accessing Database…**

**Alpha Block**

**Experiment: 62-Alpha**

**Origin: Unknown, was found in a oval metallic object**

**Characteristics: Small, about 4, 1'' weighs 57lbs**

**Has light green skin, with two thick antennae extending outward from the base of subjects head…**

**Has a pair of crimson, reflecting optical lens…**

**Subject hands are actually claws, has no known nostrils and has a pair of jagged teeth in a well squared repetition…**

**Subject has a strange, metallic object attached both externally and internally between both shoulder blades, extending towards spinal cord…**

**The metallic object is firmly shut and immune to most attempts of cracking it open…**

**Subject has only one internal organ other than the brain and is able to heal at drastic speeds…**

**Behavior: hasn't shown any ability of speech functions, and performs a limited amount of expressions…**

**Subject hasn't shown any known reactions…**

That was all the information he wanted, the rest was nothing but serial numbers and codes.

He was able to listen onto the humans with their conversations. Most of them were boring. They mentioned families, kids, and this _love_ thing; they had with humans called girlfriends and boyfriends. He thought it completely weak and pathetic. _Humans were all the same._

As the years pasted to the present year 2027, the human he once thought as a _Parental Unit_ named Professor Albert Con became president. After the former one was claimed deceased.

The professor was young when he first saw him, but now he was older and had grown a full beard. As soon he became president, that's when the undrugged torture began.

He experienced it when his whole body became incapacitated, like he was completely paralyzed. He was unable to move even his eyelids and was stuck in this state for the first time ever, to experience what they have been doing when he was knocked out.

The humans drained the containment tube, one of them were strangely familiar. He then realized the human was that wrenched professor.

The Con human slid his cardkey in the lock, opening his now drained prison. It was his first time experiencing being out of that horrid tank. He felt a cold blast of air collide with his skin.

He wanted to shudder with uncomfort. But it was worst when the humans grabbed hold of him, with their filthy hands. They picked him up, their hands firmly gripping him and he was placed and strapped securely to a cart.

They wheeled him down a long hall passing all the security doors and they stopped in front of what looked like a high security bulk-head. It had to be at least made with 20ft of Lutetium and bared the Iris insignia. A flaming fox sitting on top of the earth, revealing one sinister looking eye.

The wrenched professor looked at him and smiled a sinister grin.

"That's the way out, but little monsters, such as the likes of you. Won't ever be crossing that door," the human sighed, "like you understand what I'm saying anyway."

He wanted to rip that wrenched human's face off with his bare claws, for ever mocking him.

The humans laughed, and wheeled him in another direction.

Did they keep him awake just to taunt him? Was that the only thing they wanted to do, to get a kick out of their little human bloodlust? He will make them pay dearly.

He was brought to a white room that was covered in blinding lights. He was unstrapped and re-strapped on a slad.

The humans strapped a mask over his mouth that had a tube connected to some sort of machine. Out of the corner of his eyes his caught a glimpse of different types of scalpels and other sharp tools, neatly lined up on a metallic table.

He knew something like this probably happened to him, but he never thought it true. It was to terrifying to even imagine and now he was going to witness and feel the most horrifying thing, _he was going to be cut open_. Without being able to resist, close his eyes or scream, he was at the humans mercy now.

Con left but the other two stayed. They moved both to the side, one held him in place and the other grabbed hold of a curved scalpel. The human didn't even look at him twice. He never felt anything as painful as this, he wanted to scream.

There was a glimpse of greenish blood. He wanted it to stop, but they kept going and they made it slow. The more they continued, the more painful it was. There were painkillers existing, but no they didn't use those. All they used was a stupid breathing aid.

He screamed in his mind, and swore that he will ANNIHILATE, the entire human race. He will cut them open, and he would have the last laugh when he hears their terrified screams.

_An hour…_

He was back in that accused containment tube still waiting for the drug to wear off. He was able to move slightly, meaning his eyes and his mouth.

The professor walked in and smirked, looking at his now stitched up chest, "hurt didn't it? Well it won't hurt any more tomorrow. We have no use for you anymore.

Con's eyes narrowed with a sinister gleam, he had always despised the alien. It took away his real life, to spend time with his pregnant girlfriend, and have his kids years ago. But no she ran and drove off upset, and then the accident happened. She died and lost his kids, because he had no time to spend with her; he had to keep his job. He could hear her last words, "_CON, HOW COULD YOU! YOU FUCKING PROMISED!" _

Con gritted his teeth in frustration and fought back tears, "we had you for 30 years and we hadn't gotten any cures for diseases, or anything from your filthy taunted DNA. Like a wrenched thing like you could understand!" He wiped a stray tear away.

He couldn't understand the professor's _feelings,_ but it made him boil in rage. These humans had tortured him enough.

His eyes narrowed and flashed dangerously with pure _hatred_, and all his muscles tensed.

The humans monitoring him now backed up, dropping any items they held. It happened in a split second, his PAK opened up shooting out and extending four cybernetic arachnid limbs. Striking the reinforced glass with its sharp bladed tips at the same time, with a large amount of force.

A crack appeared and began spreading rapidly across the tank. And before anyone could let out a scream. The glass shattered, the liquid sustaining 62-Alpha flooded into their faces and knocked down a few scientists.

Con was standing in front of the containment tube and was hit by the full force. A piece of glass embedding in his right eye and slamming the professor unconscious against a wall.

His body lurched forward from the liquids pressure and he arachnid limbs caught him in time before his face collided with the floor. But jabbing and crushing a scientist's face in that was lying on the ground by accident. Reddish crimson blood splattered everywhere and hit him. He could feel a burning sensation as soon as it made contact.

But he had no time dealing with the humans; he would have to kill them another time. This was an opportunity to escape this hell hole.

He was fueled with absolute hate and rage, but managed to dart rapidly through the ventilation system. He could hear an alarm sound, and he could soon feel air and hear a rapid "_whirring"_ sound.

He soon found out he was about to rush into a steel fan, but he reacted quickly by shoving a girder open underneath him before he hit the fan.

The girder fell and he landed in a room full of lab coats. He grabbed one quickly with a arachnid leg and slipped past a few panicking scientist that stupidly opened the security doors to exit.

He wondered why they would be stupid enough to open the security doors. He then knew why as soon as a mechanical voice answered his question.

"IRIS IS INTUITING A FULL SECURITY LOCKDOWN, TO CONTAIN THE CURRENT THREAT," the security system announced.

He almost ran into the bulk-head while being distracted by this new threat to thwart his escape.

He looked at the huge door wondering and panicked on how he was going to open the thing. He was so frustrated, that he might not be able escape and he would be trapped to die in this horrid facility forever. He went to a keycard scanner and tried to use his own knowledge of the facilities passwords to try to hack into it and open the heavy door.

He then noticed a keycard hanging from the pocket of his lab coat. He muttered in his mind "stupid humans" and he quickly swiped the card with a limb and entered the password quickly.

The bulk-head moved 2ft before it stopped and began to close again from the lockdown, he wanted his freedom and before it even opened he was squeezing through. He noticed the walls closing in on him and before it closed, he leaped and landed safely outside. He was not going to be squished to death.

He ran using the arachnid limbs to assist him, until he made enough distance from the horrible facility. He felt strange outside, it seemed to ease his anger on the humans.

It was night and he could see small white little specks in the sky. He had no idea what they were, but they seemed to comfort him.

_Geeze I rushed on that! Please Dammit, Review! Do I really have to beg that much._

_This was inspired be the song Overtake You by Red  
_


	4. The Lone Irken

_I would like to personally thank Tinkerbell220 for reviewing and RandomInvaderAnime for favoring, it really made my day when I saw these. ^-^_

_I ready do need some opinions on the story, and don't like being left hanging; it's me personally because I'm a reviewaholic. I'm calling the Irken 62 as a nickname for now, since the name part isn't going to be a big deal for a while. (Yeah he has an number as a name) O.o"_

_And remember he's only 30 years old, which means he is still a newborn smeet in Irken years and worst without training._

The Lone Irken

* * *

62 laid there in a field surrounded by grass. He heard of the plants through the Iris database, but he never knew he would encounter them. There were so many of the plants that he thought it unreal. But he knew they were there and they were a sign of his accomplishment. He could smell it and feel the grass brush against his skin. _How strange? These things and feelings._

He seemed to have completely forgotten of his lifetime torture, momentarily. He was able to think more clearly and breathe easier here. Was this outside world affecting him?

So many questions flooded his mind as he looked at the changing sky. He had been laying there for a few hours huddled against the oversized lab coat and he strangely began to feel his limbs. He had only felt a constant numbness throughout his life. Being injected with the dreadful drugs that caused his immobility, but now the drug was leaving his system rapidly.

At first he began moving his hands, it was pained but after moving them for a few seconds and working his muscles. He brought more feeling to them, and then he began working the same procedure with his toes and the rest of his body.

It took him a good 5 minutes before he could fully move every muscle and limb. He was still sore, but had gained back a distant function of movement, that he hadn't felt since he first opened his eyes.

He smiled for the first time. It was completely new and he never experienced it before. He only saw a few of those humans do it and he seemed to _like_ it. 62 knew that he couldn't stay here long; soon he'd have to move to get away. There was no doubt that they will be following him and he was not planning on being captured by those wrenched humans.

He got up, but his cybernetic limbs picked him up instead of himself. He didn't want to walk with them and he tried retracted the extra limbs back into his PAK. But he had not luck. _How the hell am I supposed to put these things away?_ He complained in his mind.

He struggled, stupidly flailing his arms and legs to try to get back on the ground, the PAK limbs still holding him in the air. How did he lay on the ground the first place? If these stupid things won't let him at least brush his feet against the ground. He tried grabbing the things, but they moved away and he looked like a dog trying to chase its tail. And one of the limbs had some of that filthy human's gunk on it.

He screamed his first words in a hoarse voice from the lack of him using his voice regularly, "Put me down! You...you _things._

That was the first time he said something, it was stupid and he didn't care. He wanted to get down and these things won't let him. He was flipped upside down, still suspended in the air with the arachnid limbs. He felt the blood rush up his head and he began feeling drowsy and freaked out struggling even more.

"AHHHH, LEMME GO. LEMME GO! He screamed thinking he was going to die from the very things that helped him, and then they decide to backstab him, and ironically they _were _attached to his back.

He wanted to rip the thing off his back just for it to stop and suddenly the limbs retracted and withdraw into his PAK. _Like he said some sort of threat_.

He fell face first with a yelp, his antennae twitching from pain. He painfully pushed himself up, and struggled a little just stand up. He spat out a few blades of grass that burned his tongue, and took note to avoid putting things in his mouth.

He sighed, and wobbly took his first unaided step. He managed to take a few steps before tripping and falling flat on his face again. It took a few seconds to get a hold of walking, after that he had no trouble; he just tripped over the lab coat instead. He walked for hours and even tripped and fell down a hill, during his long trek.

His walk wasn't pleasant. He ran into several blackberry bushes and came out screaming in pain. He was busy pulling out the thorns, wincing with both antennae flattened against his head, when a of a sudden he was attacked by a bear. He had climbed up a tree and that accused bear just wouldn't go away.

"Go away! You stupid filthy beast," He screamed and received a angry roar back from the pissed off animal. He shrunk closer to the branch and shuddered.

62 decided he hated nature and it was as bad as being trapped in the facility, except it was more painful. But he knew one thing; if you stayed in one spot it wasn't painful at all. It was pleasant.

_An hour, a few dark clouds covered the sky…_

The bear growled and ran finally away.

He perked up his antennae. The beast had enough sense to leave him alone, maybe it wasn't as stupid as he thought.

But he was dead wrong about staying in one spot, because a drop of liquid fell from the sky and landed on his skin. Burning him with a _hissing_ sound. His eye twitched in pain and over millions of the burning liquid began falling from the sky. He screamed falling out the tree, and pulled the lab coat over himself for protection, it was a pathetic attempt because the liquid trailed and landed on the ground; he began running and jumping up in pain, because he was bare foot.

He again tripped over the lab coat and fell into a huge puddle. He began screaming uncontrollably, stuck and unable to move from the intense pain. His eyes were squeezed shut and his body twitched. He whimpered, as the acidic-like liquid burned more intensely with every second.

The rain lasted for 15 whole minutes, it felt like forever and his body had numbed with pain. He shakily picked himself up. This liquid was familiar, he saw a few scientists bathe their hands in a clear liquid that they called H2O. This horrid stuff looked exactly like it, but he could be wrong there were others.

He was limping and shook with cold. He thought, _"Why is this happening to me?"_ Was he meant to die?

He was about to just give up, he should have stayed at that Iris facility to die by the humans, instead of escaping. To end it quick, all he would have to do is find a larger and deeper pool of this H2O and throw himself in.

That's when he stumbled across a small two-story structure, probably human made. It was made of something other than metal, it had some other strange colorful plants, decorated in front of it and a large hovering metal device, he guessed was used for a means of transportation.

Right now he didn't care about the humans, he needed shelter; he darted towards the door and collided straight into it with a "_thwack."_ He fell down with a painful moan. The humans would have heard that, if they were present. He looked at the door.

_It looks like a door. Why didn't it slide open?_ He realized it must need a cardkey; he looked around and found nothing. 62 wasn't about give up now, he examined the door more closely. It wasn't metal; it had a round thing sticking slightly out with an odd-shaped hole below it. He didn't get it but he guessed, he grabbed the round object and started playing with it and it seemed to move, but only so far.

He spent 3 minutes trying to figure it out, but at the end he gave up and broke the window instead, then climbed in. It was surprisingly more comfortable and welcoming in this human made structure. He was expecting a medicine smell with computers, monitors and filing cabinets with a bunch of white coats like he was wearing.

Instead it had one monitor, some soft but comfortable flooring, a bunch of soft chairs and a few other human applications he turned on and screamed at. He walked up the stairs to the upper level of the structure, and then he looked in a bunch of rooms digging in a few things and finding some over-sized clothes and upper body things with straps that he didn't get. He completely avoided a bright pink room after seeing a bunch of tiny inanimate human females occupying the room, it could be an ambush. When he looked through the clothes he was expecting a bunch of white lab coats. He was less knowledgeable about humans than he thought.

He entered a room that was colored blue and had a bunch of beasts designed everywhere. He sorted through a few stuff and drawers; he smiled, eyes flashing a bright crimson when he found something interesting and useful. Tons of clothing items that looked his size, he looked through them and settled with a pair of jeans, some shades, some black and gray sporting gloves, a black hoodie that had a skull printed in the front, and pair of black boots he found.

He just didn't feel right walking around nude with only a oversized lab coat to cover him, and he might be able to blend in. He quickly dressed and felt more secure once he had the clothes on. He had to ripe a hole for his PAK because he was more _insecure_ without it, the hoodie was pulled up, gloves securely on, shades placed over eyes and wearing the boots.

He explored the rest of the house, turning on and off lights, looking in the fridge, not knowing the purpose of the items sitting in it but gagged from the smell and he last entered a small tiled room with a strange bowl-like object with a handle near the top.

"Hmm, what is this infernal human torture device?" He wondered.

If he knew the saying _curiosity killed the cat_, he wouldn't have looked into the toilet. He ran screaming "MADNESS" for some reason and puked after he looked.

"Uh, humans are disgusting!" He said with a shudder, and grimaced at what other horrible surprises the humans had stored for him. How could it get any worse?

He decided to sit on one of those chairs. He had always wanted to know what it felt like sitting in a chair. He found it was the most comforting thing in his life. He forgot about everything for a minute and all his muscles seemed to relaxed, then he felt his eyes heavily close from the comfort.

_

* * *

2 hours of sleeping or recharging…_

He was being prodded and he woke with a start. He was in a different room and two humans, one was female with blonde hair with bangs and one was male with short black hair. They were wearing blue shirts with black ties clipped to the shirt, with black pants. They wore a shiny piece of metal pinned to their shirts and wore a belt fitted with weapons. He knew a weapon when he saw one.

His mind was racing with panic and he could feel himself heating up with anger. He was found out and they were going to take him back to that horrid facility.

The male human leaned over, "Son, we found you in someone's house with their window broken. We would have charged you with breaking and entering. But we'll bring this matter to be dealt with by your parents."

He was confused, and all he could say was, "Eh."

The female rolled her eyes and leaned on a table, "Son, your parents."

He had a feeling that he might be able to get away, but the mention of the _Parental Unit_ confused him and he was shaking slightly. This meant that these humans hadn't seen through his poor disguise yet or they just didn't care. He never talked to a human before and his words were scrambled. All he could say was one word.

"Huh," was all he could say.

This went on for an hour and the two authority humans became frustrated and began conversing with each other.

"I think he's mentally retarded," she said, pushing her bangs from her forehead.

"Um, you think. He has green skin for god's sake! The male said furrowing his brow. "We also couldn't find anyone missing a child. A green one in particular."

He did not no what this word _retarded_ meant, but he had a feeling it was an insult. He gritted his teeth as he began to feel his anger rising.

The female looked in thought, "hmm, you know he could be an orphan."

"I don't care if he's an orphan, I don't feel like dealing with law breaking retarded green kids. Just send him to foster care," The male human sighed, and seemed to had gotten bored already.

She raised a brow, "you mean an orphanage."

"No, I mean foster care. The orphanage will kill him, those kids aren't exactly right in the head. And I don't want to deal with him, so foster care is best," the male human said.

He had a bad feeling. The orphanage horrified him and he wondered if Iris was this orphanage they spoke of, but this foster care thing didn't sound good at all either.

_Hehe, he's completely clueless _

_Phew, I don't know why I summit these chapters this late but just bare with me. And please review; they encourage people to continue their stories._

_I started the poll for 62-Alpha's name, please vote.  
_


	5. Humans

_I thank Tigerblossom for reviewing and placing my story in their favorites, I feel loved. This chapter is probably going to be short because I took a nap and went out most of the day and I type really slow. DAMN MY SLOWNESS!_

Humans

* * *

62 thought about darting towards the door, but was frozen in the same spot with a stupid expression stuck on his face. His legs wouldn't move. His hands burned as he buried his claws in the seat from beneath his gloves, teeth grinding uncontrollably and he had a strange _feeling_. He hated the humans so much, but he also found them scary. It was _fear_. _(Yeah 62 is so mentally scarred, that he's defective)_

The male human had gotten off a type of communication device. Then the human looked at him, like he was a complete waste of his time, "alright son. Come with us, we're going somewhere.

"Shouldn't we get his name?" the female asked, placing a strange black hat baring the same looking piece of metal attached to their shirts on her head.

"Forget about it. The kid couldn't even say a single proper word. What makes you think that he would tell us his name or know what it is? The male said, placing a similar hat on.

The female sighed, and faced him, "Alright come with us."

62 didn't budge even an inch. He was stuck; a bead of burning liquid ran down his face, his legs gone limp and eyes twitching nervously beneath his shades.

The male tossed his hands up in the air with annoyance, "ok, just pick him up and let's just go to the hover car!"

The female human approached him and grabbed him without a word.

"Sheesh! You're really light for your size," the female said in an astonished voice.

He wanted to struggle. _How dare this human place her filthy hands on him? _He was frightened but he also wanted to kill these humans for ever touching him. On the way out of the building he spotted, a strange pair of high-tech looking goggles. 62 grinned evilly and swiped them with a PAK leg from the desk, when they passed by.

The humans didn't seem to notice. He smiled in triumph. _Ha! Take that stupid humans. I just stole your precious equipment! _

He was brought outside and placed in the back of the _hover car_ the humans mentioned. The two humans moved to the front and started driving, having little conversations amongst themselves.

It was dark outside and the building he was in wasn't really that big, but it also looked nothing like the one he was in earlier. He found it interesting to look out the window though. Everything was first surrounded with trees and a few human structures. But soon the landscape changed into an every more terrifying one. More and more human structures appeared and soon there was nothing but them, and more hover cars began driving by. There were humans walking everywhere he looked and tons of unfamiliar noises.

He was horrified by how many humans there were. He wasn't going to make it. _How was he supposed to get away with anything, if he was surrounded by nothing but humans?_

_2 hours of driving...  
_

His antennae flattened against his head from beneath his hood, when they stopped. They were in front of a human structure similar to the one he'd broken in.

"Ok, we're here," the male human said to his partner, grabbing his keys.

She raised her brow and looked at him with a worried expression, "are you sure foster care is the right decision?"

The male human groaned, "Just get the kid out. The sooner we do this, the better."

62 was confused when they stopped in front of the structure. He was expecting_ foster care_ to be a huge facility that had a bunch of torturous humans wearing white lab coats. But maybe it was a trap and was made to deceive him.

The two humans got him out of the hover car. He found he could walk and that it was entirely futile to try to escape. The two humans were slightly shocked, but shrugged afterward and lead him to the structure.

The humans pushed something that made a strange _"ringing"_ sound, that was too high pitched for his liking. This was worst then he could ever imagine, and any minute now a bunch of humans with lab coats would be coming, to drag him into their horrid facility.

The door opened and he was surprised to see a middle aged female wearing a black shirt and pants. She had long brown hair with gleaming green eyes and she seemed excited.

The male human cleared his throat, "Are you Mrs. Ann Felton?"

"Yes, is that him? My god, he is green! And I think he's missing a nose, do you think he'll be ok," Ann asked, worried.

"Um, he seems ok," the female said, not sure if it was a right answer, because she also never seen someone walking around _alive_ without a nose.

Ann seemed to have calmed down, and smiled, "Ok, well come on in."

The two humans took their hats off and walked in with him following. This Ann human was strange and at the same time creepy, he shuddered.

He spotted another older male with short brown hair and green eyes sitting on a chair, playing with a device in his hands that controlled another human trapped in a monitor, with tons of explosions. He grinned in excitement antennae perking up under his hoodie from the violence, and wondered why they would want to control their own kind. He obviously didn't care, he wanted to control a human and kill it.

"Mike! Turn that thing off. The foster kid is here," Ann hissed at the teenager, hands around her hips.

"UH, WHAT IS IT MOM? It's just a retarded and horribly deformed… little kid!" Mike yelled, glaring at his mom with his green eyes hard.

62 felt his muscles tense up, antennas flattened beneath his hood and began growing hot with rage with the mention of the word _retarded_ again and he didn't know what _deformed_ meant, but it sounded like an insult too. He gritted his teeth to try to calm down, so that his PAK legs wouldn't end up piecing that _asshole_ Mike human's heart.

Ann growled at him and gave him a long hard stare.

Mike rolled his eyes and looked at him in disgust, "FINE mom! Hello freak."

"MIKE!" Ann yelled furious and turned to them, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about my son, he's you know."

The two authorities exchanged glances, "that's fine, we understand. Is there any questions before we leave?"

"Yes, what's his name?" Ann asked, recovering from embarrassment.

"We don't really know, you'll have to come up with something," the female said.

"Do you know how old he is?" she asked.

"No," the male said.

The humans began having a conversation, with Ann asking millions of annoying questions about him.

He didn't get these humans. One minute they were torturing, insulting and grabbing him. Then next this human starts talking in this strange soft voice and gives him these worried looks. It _hurt_ his head trying to understand humans. He hated them for their confusing _humanness_.

The two authorities both nodded and shook hands with the Ann human, then left.

The Ann human faced him and looked at him curiously, "Hi, my name is Ann Felton and I'm going to be your foster mom!"

She smiled, eyes gleaming happily.

He screamed and literally ran around the house insanely from her _"creepiness."_ Who is this human and why is it acting like that?

Mike continued playing his game and muttered," _Dumbass."_

_OMG, he's freaking out because he never met a nice person. LOL, well soon it won't be like that forever. Review Please! _

_Please vote for 62-Alpha's name for the poll!  
_


	6. Annoyance

_Sorry about not updating soon, I guess trying to decide for a name is a form of writers block and that because I was drawing on DeviantART. I truly appreciate TigerBlossom for yet another review and thank you for your wonderful suggestion. May you have a sweet and lemony victory, and may I shower you with cookies of sugary goodness! _

_I still believe that you all are more capable of reviewing and it isn't hard._

_So I've made my decision 62-Alpha's name is Nix and I drew him on my DeviantART account, RoboticMasterMind_

Annoyance

_

* * *

A Week…_

Ann had calmed 62 down and named him Nix, after a few hours of sitting with him. Reassuring him that she had no intention of harming him, and after a day of none stop talking he became more comfortable around her. _Even if she annoyed him to no end._

Nix couldn't say the same thing about Mike, who mostly was sitting on the couch playing online video games and listening to something called an _I-pod_. Mike mostly kept to himself but whenever possible would throw an insult his way sometimes, but Nix learned to disregard him.

The Ann human at first though he was incapable with speech and talked none stop, but he surprised her the day after he settled in.

That night he arrived she tried giving him something they placed in their mouths and he remembered the burning sensation in his mouth when he accidently received a load full of grass in his mouth. He refused to touch the _food_ she gave him, and it smelt disgusting.

She was explaining everything too quickly and her words sounded like a jumbled up mess, from her talking over excitedly. His head ached from the over exaggerating human and he bit his lip trying not to explode in outrage. About five minutes of her power talking, Nix's eyes were twitching and he had bit his lip so hard it bled.

He couldn't take it any more, "SHUT UP!" He shrieked, fist balled up in frustration and eyes gleaming harshly beneath his shades.

She froze and her eyes widened with astonishment, "you can talk!"

"Yes…. I can and you're annoying me," he hissed, trying to control his anger and hide his fear of the human's bad side_. If she had one._

"I'm sorry I thought you couldn't understand me. I just somehow felt like I was talking to a wall and wanted to think that you could understand. But now I don't have to do that, DEAL!" Ann smiled and extended her hand for a handshake.

Nix looked at it in disdain, but took it anyway.

Mike, who was sitting on the couch, took off his headphones and smirked, "I knew the little monster wasn't dumb, I could just tell."

"MIKE, be nice! Ann snapped, blushing a deep red.

Mike glared at his mom and placed his headphones back on his ears securely. Nix hated Mike, it was worst that the _bastard_ had been eavesdropping on him and the Ann human's conversation.

Ann sighed and shook her head in disappointment, "What am I going to do with that boy?"

She turned her attention back to Nix, "sorry about that, he's just not himself these days since my husband died."

Nix simply nodded his head pretending like he understood, with what she had just said.

She frowned at him with her green eyes flashing with worry, "Are you ok?"

He looked at her confused and noticed he was bleeding. He wiped it off quickly and realized his blood wasn't the exact same color of human blood. "UM, YEAH I'M FINE THAT WAS NOTHING! He replied quickly, trying not to arouse any suspicion.

Ann was stilled worried but she seemed to have shaken it off, "um, ok."

A few hours Ann, Mike and Nix sat in front of the TV to watching several horror movies. Nix couldn't believe Mike actually was thinking of hanging around him. The humans passed something called popcorn around while watching a human running from a human-thing wielding a chainsaw, hacking and mutilating body parts.

Nix found it amusing and he laughed whenever the psycho severed the human's useless appendages.

Mike stared at him with his brows furrowed in disgust, "You're a seriously fucked up little kid."

Nix had removed the shades and replaced them with the high-tech looking goggles he stole. Nobody seemed to question him and he found it easier to hide his maroon eyes, without them slipping off.

"GO TO HELL MIKE! He screamed, jumping up on the couch just so he could look taller than the human.

"STOP, THIS BOTH YOU! Ann yelled.

Mike glared at Nix and focused his attention to his mom, "MOM, why would you let this little green freak show here, watch R rated movies?"

Nix shuddered a little from Mike's piercing green eyes, but he was far from being frightened by _this_ lame excuse for a human.

Nix growled, "How dare you insolent moron! I'm older than you are!

"WHAT, HOW OLD!" Ann had a terrified expression with her mouth slightly twitching. She didn't want this to end up like the movie _Orphan_ when a midget in her 40s was mistaken for a kid and started killing people.

Nix didn't know humans years that good, but he knew if he said he was 30 she'll freak out and might kick him out of the house. The last thing he wanted was to be surrounded by humans without any shelter. Nix would be vulnerable to the planet's harsh environments and to the _filthy_ scum bags that wandered the streets.

"Um, I'm 16," he lied, shuffling uncomfortably and flattening his antennae against his head from beneath his hoodie.

"HOLY SHIT, your not only deformed. You're a midget also; this makes you even more of a freak! YOU'RE A FUCKING MUTANT, MAN! Mike yelled out in pleasure.

Ann relaxed and gave Mike a hard cold stare, "I'm sorry that I over reacted, but now I know not to enroll you to elementary school. You're going to high school with Mike!"

Mike's expression changed to one of horror and he looked like he was going to drop dead, "MOM! There are schools for deformed and mentally challenged kids. He can't go to a _normal_ school, well at least not mine! Just look at him."

Nix felt his face burn with inconsiderable anger and hatred for the Mike human. He was insulted once again and he had no idea what a school was. "WATCH IT MIKE! He snarled, gritted his teeth and digging his claws into the palms of his hands.

Ann smiled, "Yup, your foster brother Nix _is_ going to your school, whether you like it or not."

"FINE! But he's not to approach, talk or come anywhere near me or my friends. GOT IT!" Mike spat the last word with venom and walked up to his room.

The next few days made Nix wonder why Ann's hair changed every day. One day it would be long and the next day it would be something else, he became curious and looked in her room and found a stash of hair pieces everywhere.

This answered his question and an idea formed in his head, they were always wondering why he wore his hoodie all the time. But if he used one of these things he could try to blend in more, even if it would hardly work. He still will be considered the _freak_.

He rummaged through the hair pieces looking for one that suited a guy, he found one. It was a short black one that hung loosely around the edges when he tried it on.

Nix went on the computer and began learning a various amount information about the humans. He never thought the humans were so different from each other and he'd been wrong about thinking them all the same.

Mike walked in and froze from playing his PSP, "Dude are you wearing one of my mom's wigs?" he asked his eyes hard on Nix.

"NO!" Nix replied rudely, and a little nervous.

Mike stared at him for a minute then rolled his eyes, not bothering to point out that he had no ears, "Whatever, freak." He continued playing his game and walked away muttering something.

When Ann saw his fake hair, she smiled, "Nice hair, it kinda looks like one of my wigs." She kept quite about his missing ears and whispered, "_Poor kid."_

Nix eventually began trying the food, but would become sick and hurl. Some of it was painful and he tried ignoring the food, but he continued to feel a nagging pain where his stomach was supposed to be. Ann said, he was hungry and he had taken her advice to eat the horrible food. He suffered from burns on his tongue and blistering of his mouth from it, but he eventually found something that didn't harm him. They were foods mostly made of grains, but they still made him feel queasy.

When he entered the shower the first time he screamed and Ann came running, but he barred the door so she wouldn't see him burning with smoke evaporating from his skin. He avoided the dreaded shower after that and turned the water on, so it looked like he was showering.

Nix soon learned about the thing called school and he became devastated. It was a place to learn, but it was crawling with humans and he was reluctant to go. Worst was that he was going to start high school tomorrow and he fainted from fear.

_Yep, Dib is gonna be in the next chappie, let those who flame receive waffles of DOOM! And pain from my MIGHTY robotic army of psychopath robots! Review please, just do it! It'll make me happy (Does Puppy Eyes)  
_


	7. Hi Skool

_Thank you tigerblossom for your review once again and also I give gratitude towards benn55555 for favoring my story._

Hi Skool

* * *

After Nix's incident, he reluctantly went up stairs to his room. It was rather bland and had nothing but a plasma screen TV, a bed, a wooden dresser, and a table with a lamp and digital clock sitting neatly, beside his bed. The walls were painted a light shade of indigo and the floor was carpeted a dark blue color.

Nix pushed open the door and closed it behind him, so that no one would see him when he removed his goggles and his incredibly itchy wig. He shed off his poor disguise and flopped carelessly onto his bed.

He felt relieved without wearing his disguise and enjoyed when his antennas could air out instead of being stuffed under that hot itchy wig. He wasn't fond of wearing the goggles either and he knew he had rings around his eyes from them being on for hours.

Nix laid on this back and stared at the ceiling for a while, bored half to death. He looked at the clock after laying there for 30 minutes, staring at the ceiling. _It was 10:53pm._

He groaned, from the pain of sheer boredom and flicked the TV on. As usual there wasn't anything on that was interesting, especially that Scary Monkey show. _What was the point of it_, the monkey just stood there and made a bunch of disturbing expressions and noises. The only thing that had at least one speck of entertainment was that Mysterious Mysteries and he hated that too. They didn't have anything good to watch, because they only had thirty channels.

Nix never seemed to get tired like the Ann human and her horrible son, Mike. He was wondering if it had something to do with his PAK. Ann had asked him about the metallic device and he had only shrugged the question away. Some time in the week Mike once tried yanking it off, but he'd escaped without Mike causing to much damage to his spinal cord.

He was watching a man being interviewed, claiming a spaceship crashed into his house. The man beckoned the camera crew to follow him and soon they arrived at his house. The camera panned over towards the object that was embedded into his home. People seemed awed with fake excitement of a new discovery

"Stupid humans that is a car, that's been decimated and modified to _look _like a spacecraft!" Nix literally jumped on top of his bed and almost screamed at the TV.

He then remembered that the humans were asleep, and didn't want to risk waking them up.

Nix then expressed his anger on the mysterious mysteries marathon by imagining himself yelling insults at the director for ever making such a fake show, until his alarm clock went off. Nix hadn't realized he had been so into the dreaded show, that today was his first day of school.

Nix hurried and put on his disguise and he ran towards the shower, before Mike could reach it first. He turned on the shower and carefully stepped back to avoid the acidic water, he stayed in the shower for an hour and listened to Mike screaming insults and threats outside the bathroom.

"GET YOUR STUPID DEFORMED ASS OUT OF THE DAMN SHOWER! I'M NOT KIDDING; I'LL BREAK DOWN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Mike screamed furiously, banging his fist hard against the door.

The door opened and hit Mike square in the face making him hit the ground from the force, and Nix walked out with a triumphed grin.

Mike picked himself up and glared at him, his teeth gritted back into an almost snare. Then he gathered up his things and walked into the bathroom, grumbling a few curses.

Nix smirked in amusement, as he walked towards the kitchen for breakfast.

He sat in one of the chairs and poured some cheerios into an empty bowl and started eating it dry. When he was half way done eating, Ann walked in wearing her work clothes and looked at him with curiosity.

"Don't you want milk in your cereal Nix? Ann asked, taking her lunch out of the fridge for work.

"No, I'm… uh lactose intolerant! He lied.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? Never mind I have to go to work, and I'll see you after school. Don't forget the bus stop, ok," she smiled and walked out, stuffing her lunch into her bag.

Nix finished his cereal and pulled on his hoodie, grabbed his backpack and lunch he made for himself. He then walked out, not wanting to wait for Mike and his barrage of insults.

At the bus stop, he shuffled nervously with his antennae flat underneath his wig. His hands burning with sweat from beneath the gloves he wore. Mike walked up and stood five feet away from him, where the bus would appear.

It looked like Mike seemed to have forgotten about his little grudge, he had on him from the shower thing. Because he ignored Nix completely.

Nix had never seen a bus before in person, but he'd seen them in movies that Ann brought or rented. They were infernal contraptions that transported humans to places they wanted to go, and he shuddered at the thought of being surrounded by hundreds of humans in a closed up space.

Mike decided to lean against the bus sign and play his psp, just to distinguish his boredom.

After ten minutes of waited the bus screeched to a halt in front of them. It was the most broken down piece of crap, Nix had ever seen. The now brownish paint was flaking off revealing an ugly unevenly scratched surface, it made a dreadful sputter from its exhaust pipe and the tires looked like they hadn't been changed in years and became a chew toy to some neighbor's pet dog. The lights on the bus looked like the LED's had blown out and hadn't been replaced for sometime.

The bus's doors opened up with effort and made a long creaking sound until it couldn't go anymore, leaving the door half open.

Mike didn't even look once and he squeezed in not paying the world any attention, because he had his nose stuck into his gaming system.

Nix took a deep breath before entering, and almost immediately he was met with hundreds of stares. He coughed, and reluctantly walked down the lane with their stares still bearing into him. He could hear a few people whisper a few things about him.

"Check out the new kid," some kid whispered to another.

Look how short he is," a different kid said.

He has green skin, and he's missing some body parts," one said.

Kids that were sitting by themselves quickly placed their leg or books on the open spots available next to them, wanting to avoid having Nix sit next to them.

One kid nudged the other kid sitting next to him and winked, "watch this."

The kid stood up on his seat and shouted, "Where'd the mutant come from! I THOUGHT THIS SKOOL WAS FOR NORMAL PEOPLE!

Everyone on the bus was cracking up and laughed at Nix pointing.

Nix could feel himself burn up with rage. His face heated up and his claws dug through the fabric of his gloves. He gritted his teeth furiously and his gait became slow and heavy. There were no seats in the bus left, so he was suck sitting on the floor in the back of the bus, being hit by a wave of spitballs.

People called him names such as _midget, freak, mutant, disease, and etc. _He ignored every single thing and threat they threw at him and he wasn't surprised that Mike was one of the humans involved. He had to endure the whole bus trip like this, until it stopped in front of the school and let everyone out. He was the last to get out and was tripped by someone hiding behind the bus door, when he got out.

His face collided with the cement on the ground and he blacked out for three minutes before he got up and brushed the dirt off his jeans and hoodie. Nix groaned in pain and realized no one was around.

"SHIT, I'M LATE! He ran towards the building hoping that he didn't miss anything. _It was all those stupid humans fault, why can't they just leave me alone. _Nix reached to grab his backpack and found it was missing along with his lunch.

His antennae twitched, beneath the wig and he felt like he was going to melt away into nothingness. It was his first day and he was being tortured _again_.

He had his schedule in his bag and now he had no idea where to go since it was stolen. He growled in frustration and shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets and felt something make a soft _crunch_ sound. He hadn't noticed he had something in his pockets. He pulled it out and to his relief it was his schedule.

Nix examined his schedule and walked towards the building. He had noticed that the school's name was spelt wrong, it was spelt _Hi Skool_. This school must be poorly funded for the name to be that screwed up and the buses being old and run down.

He entered the school building and headed towards his homeroom class, Mrs. Bitters. As he walked down the empty hallway filled with lockers, he noticed that the hallway was dark, dull and the walls were stained with chipping paint.

Nix arrived at the door that leads to Mrs. Bitter's classroom and gave a sigh. He was taught to knock first instead of barging into someplace, but Nix knew he was going to be the main target that humans will try to harass and torture. Yet he was surprised that they hadn't seen through his disguise yet.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the hard wooden door and waited a minute before the door slid open revealing a terrifying old crone glaring at him with disgust from his lateness or was it just because of him standing here.

"We have a new student, his name is Nix," She turned around and hissed literally. "Well just don't stand there. Come in here, say something and after that I don't want to hear another peep from you got it!

Nix walked into the class room and just took his seat without saying a word. Again he can hear the humans gossiping about him. He ignored the spit balls and paper airplanes, being tossed at him and wrote down everything the teacher said, which was only about terrible things and people being doomed for eternity.

But Nix became sure that someone was watching him. He looked around the class and he was met with two brown eyes staring at him. It was a human with an unusually large head that had the most ridiculous hair style ever, his hair was black that swept back like a scythe, he wore a type of optical lenses, and had a black trench coat with a neutral smiley face on his shirt.

The human's mouth was gaping at him, he pointed a shakily finger at him. The kid stood up and screams, "He's not human, Nix is an alien!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the kid. One of the kids stood up from his desk, "Dib you're an alien and you can go join him on planet freak too!"

A few kids snickered at that, and the one that insulted Dib hi fived another classmate triumphed.

Nix was frozen on the spot thinking he was finally going to be exposed and sent back to Iris to be killed. He bit his lip and his crimson eyes twitched nervously from beneath his goggles

Dib acted like he never was insulted and continued, "I'm not an alien, look at him he's short. He has no nose and ears, for the love of sake. He could be planning our very demise and moment now, like Zim!"

Nix had heard enough; he realized that no one found out yet, except that Dib human. He wasn't going to let this Dib ruin his life.

Nix stood up on top of his desk in order to seem taller than everyone else and imagined that Dib was Mike.

"I'M NOT AN ALIEN, YOU BIG HEADED MORON! He shrieked, his breathing increasing rapidly from his own frustration and from being hit by a few burning spitballs thrown at him, now that he was a easy target to hit.

"Hey, my head's not that big! Dib shouted at him.

"You're crazy Dib, go get life!" One of the kids in the back yelled.

Mrs. Bitters seemed to have gotten over her doom lecture and slithered from the shadows out of nowhere hissing, "Quiet, you useless brats or you'll all be sent to the underground classrooms.

Everyone became quiet as soon as she mentioned the underground classrooms, until the bell rang.

Nix got up and gathered his useless notes, based on people's doomed lives. He headed over to the door, but was blocked by Dib before he could leave.

Dib glared at Nix, his brown eyes narrowed in false pride, "You're up to something and I'm going to find out what it is, just you wait Nix! You hear me just you wait! With that Dib ran out the class, leaving a stunned and very confused Nix behind.

"What the hell is that crazy human talking about," Nix muttered.

After forth period it was lunchtime. Nix was waiting in the lunch line, but people found it amusing to cut in front of him so he was the last one to get his lunch.

When Nix finally received his tray he looked at the slop in disgust, he could have sworn that the food had moved. He walked around the lunch room trying to find a place to sit but the only table available that wasn't surrounded by overly happy humans, was the one occupied by the Dib human and a gothic looking girl whose face was stuck in a psp, like Mike. He sighed and walked cautiously over towards the table and sat down without a word.

Dib stared at him; his eyes glued onto the alien now poking and prodding his food.

Dib broke the silence, "Ah-ha I knew it, you're an alien and I'll go and expose you for the hideous monster you are. Just what are you planning, huh?"

Nix stopped and placed down his spork, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb alien, you're out to conquer the planet and enslave it and I'm going to stop you!" Dib pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Ok, you got me I'm an alien, but I don't know about any of those other things you're talking about," Nix replied, picking up the spork again and stabbing at the food that made a _hissing_ noise.

Dib growled in disappointment, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. The alien could be lying for all he knew. He would be following Nix after school to find out more and to know where Nix actually lived.

After lunch, the day went on with Nix being shoved into his locker, tripped down the stairs, and tossed in a dumpster.

Nix wasn't called by his name; it was mostly _freak, mutant_ or _midget. _And the new name additional name was _alien_. The gym teacher mistook Nix for the school mascot but was informed later in the day that Nix wasn't the school mascot. The teacher was overwhelmed by shocked and fainted, and then was taken to the nurse's office.

Soon the bell rang and they were all dismissed. Nix shot through the door, wanting to place enough distance between himself and that dreaded school as possible.

Nix hopped on the bus and sat on his original spot, the floor. He didn't feel like being bothered about, taking someone's seat.

It took ten minutes to reach his house and he darted into the house relieved. Ann wasn't home but he just knew that he wouldn't be able to survive another school day. Especially with that insane human known as Dib.

Outside of the house Dib smiled from his electric scooter, _so that's where he lives._

_Ok this chapter was a piece of crap, but please review anyway!_


	8. Twisted Reality

_I thank Minimewtwo for the review *gives reviewer a death hug* and I also appreciate tyron14 for favoring! So I've been asked if Zim is going to be in the story, well this is the chapter that explains what happened. _

_This Chapter also brings in the reality in this AU, Dib isn't as crazy as people thinks he is. The creatures he claimed he'd seen are in fact dangerous and are things to be feared, they are devoid of any purpose and are there just to inflict fear, pain and suffering. To leave their victims nothing but empty shells, they trigger unwanted memories and hide in the shadows waiting for any moment to strike._

_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DISTURBING SCENES_

Twisted Reality

* * *

Nix laid on his bed his crimson eyes staring at the ceiling, thinking how he was going to survive the cruelty of school. The humans will never cease to leave him alone as long as he walked around looking like a complete _freak_. He knew life wasn't fair, but it was a human saying.

He didn't know what to believe and that human Dib didn't help. The human had looked at him and confronted him like he knew him, from somewhere. But Nix never seem the human in his life, but yet he was so _familiar_.

Everything was so much new to him during this whole week of living the human life, but who was this Dib. _Why did this human care and what does he want? Dib claimed that he was up to something and mentioned a name, but it only made him more baffled. The human would have exposed him by now if he was seen as an eminent threat, he was easy to be seen and classified as inhuman. _

It was dark in his room, but something seemed off. The room seemed to get darker until it was impossible to make out his surroundings. There was an immediate chill that was sent up his spine, _he couldn't see_.

He could feel his own sweat burning his skin, and something cold and clammy brush against him.

The atmosphere felt different, it was like he wasn't even in his room anymore. Nix went and tried to escape whatever hell this was, but he couldn't move. Instead he dangled useless, only able to move and thrash about in one place, making a _rattling _noise that sounded like chains. He tried to scream but it was caught in his this throat, and instead he broke into a coughing fit.

The darkness, the coldness and the feeling that he wasn't alone caused his body to shake uncontrollably. Then a dull silhouette of light peaked though the ceiling and shown on him. At first he thought he was seeing things, but after a minute Nix knew it was real or _was it._

Nix looked around his surroundings, with the little light that was available and to his horror he found out he was actually chained to a wall. The room was a dull purplish metallic color and looked nothing close to human technology, but the color was still battered like it hadn't been cared for in years.

He tried yanking his arms away but it was useless, but what more freaked him out was that his hands were covered in black gloves made to fit his three digit hands. His eyes widened in shock and fear. He looked down at himself and realized that he no longer wore his regular garments, instead it was completely _alien_. He had a pinkish looking shirt, which to his disgust looked like a dress will stripes. He noticed he also had a pair of black pants that resembled tights, and some black boots. _What was going on? Where was he?_

Nix froze in horror as the same feeling came rushing back. Something cold and clammy, that felt like a finger traced his back. His body went rigid and sweat burned and soaked his face, his eyes twitched along with his antennae.

At first the feeling was faint, but it began to sting unbearably as the unown fingers stabbed into his back, scratching him deeply into his flesh. Tears welled up in his eyes as a shadow past his line on sight. He couldn't make it out; it was pitch black with no detail he could decipher.

There was a soft shuffling noise that came from a corner, and a sickening smell that made the bile in his throat rise and made him want to puke. His eyes watered as the shuffling came closer with the smell becoming stronger as whatever approached him. In the dark he was met with two cyan circles that became eyes, as it walked into the pale light.

The smell was now intoxicating, and he gagged, but what shocked him was that it was a little robot. Its cyan eyes were devoid of any emotion and its mouth twitched unconsciously. The robot wasn't threatening physically, it was the fact that is was covered in blood. The maroon liquid streamed freshly down its metallic body, and spilled in a puddle on the floor trailing from the corner it had appeared from. _It was human blood._

But somehow the robot looked familiar, like he'd known it from somewhere. _But how? like Dib he hadn't seen it in his life._

Nix's eyes widened with fear as a psychotic smile spread across its face and it held up a bloody object. Nix's squeedily splooch felt like it was turned upside down, when he identified the object to be a heart, _a human heart that was still beating and fully functioning._

It began approaching, with its mouth slowly opening to reveal more blood flowing from its mouth. "MASTA," it gurgled as it walked slowly towards him, holding the bloody organ to him like it was some gift.

Nix wanted to scream for help but there was no one, nothing but a sinister _hiss._ And a stabbing pain trailing along his face, and then nothing.

He woke up staring at a dark ceiling, still burning with sweat. _Was it a dream?_

Nix ran into the bathroom not caring that he wasn't wearing his disguise outside his room. He flicked the light switch on and closed the door. He stared at himself in the mirror, seeing himself blistering from sweat; his crimson eyes shaded a unhealthy red and worse a long scar running alongside his face.

Nix stared in shock and crawled in fetal position near the edge of the tub whimpering pathetically. Cradling his legs and running a claw slowly over the wound. _It was real..._

* * *

After Dib had found out where Nix lived, he headed home memorizing were the alien lived. I was strange Nix lived in a relatively normal looking house, unlike Zim. The little Irken was three inches smaller than Zim when he last saw him but he resembled the egotistic alien a lot, his voice was slightly similar but not exactly, and he was sure Nix would mirror Zim in appearances if he was without his disguise.

Nix then again had a whole different personality. He was more depressed, he didn't walk as prideful as Zim (which refers to Zim's habit of marching), instead Nix's shoulders slumped over and he avoided most eye contact. He wore regular clothes, he didn't shout how great he was and he didn't talk in third person.

For the most part Nix almost looked innocent.

Dib hadn't seen Zim in four years, and he had grown to a good 5 ft 8. But he had missed chasing to expose Zim for the horrible alien he was, and he was hoping that one day the small alien would come back.

Dib reached his house and opened the door, spotting his little sister Gaz, playing an Xbox 360. He spotted a note on the table and figured Dad must not be home again.

"Gaz, I followed that alien home! You know Nix," Dib said to his sister.

She growled, not even bothering to remove her eyes from the screen, "Dib, will you shut up I'm almost done beating this level."

"Yes, I know but he might have something connected to Zim. I think he might be related," he said ignoring Gaz's growing rage.

"DIB, Shut up about your imaginary friend. Zim doesn't exist!" Gaz snarled, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Uh-huh, he just erased everyone's minds when he left! How do you explain his robot that's been in the basement," Dib complained.

Gaz paused the game and glared at him, "that thing has been in the basement for four years! FOUR YEARS DIB! And you probably made it, which is why it never worked. So FUCK OFF DIB or I send you into a nightmare world of unending pain and suffering. GOT IT!"

Dib gulped and nodded, not wanting to anger his sister any more than he already did. He was glad he didn't mess her game up or it would have been painful.

Dib sighed and decided to pay Zim's former robot GIR a little visit. He made his way down to the basement and flicked on the light switch.

Everything was dusty with disuse and age. He hadn't checked on the little SIR unit since two years ago, because he had given up trying to at least bring back a small memory of Zim.

He dug through old box's coughing and sneezing from the dust that had gathered everywhere, until he came across a large metallic container. He pulled it out and blew off the dust and typed in a security code to open it.

It opened to reveal a small child sized robot, undisturbed. It was like the small robot was sleeping and he missed that small high pitched voice of his.

Dib smiled sadly and whispered, "Hi, Gir."

_Yep, there is defiantly a mystery going on here and what Nix had faced was a Wraith and yes that was bloody Gir. Please no flames or face total obliteration, Muahahahahahaha! PLEASE REVIEW FOR GIR'S SAKE!_


	9. Careless

_Thank you Darth Jedi for reviewing, you've just made me surer of my OC of not being a Gary stew and give you my love Tigerblossom. I also will give DREIGNUS a hug for favoring!_

_WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS __**MAJOR**__ DISTURBING SCENES _

Careless

* * *

It was morning and Nix was waiting for the bus to arrive. He hadn't spoken ever since his incident in his room and he wondered if he should call a paranormal investigator just to get rid of whatever invaded his personal space.

He then remembered he himself wasn't exactly_ normal_ and he would be giving himself away rather than the _thing_ that assaulted him. Ann and Mike would think he'd lost it and was insane. Nix didn't want to be placed in the category Dib was in, _the crazy category._

Mike had smirked at him when the horrible human caught a glimpse of the scar he received last night.

The bus screeched to a halt and Nix silently entered after Mike. Since Nix's bag was stolen, he decided to try something new and place his homework in his PAK.

As usually the kids screamed insults at him, but it was worst when they spotted his PAK and started calling him _gay_.

The same kid that called him a mutant yesterday had noticed that his PAK was pinkish in color and screamed, "HEY CHECK OUT THE GAY FREAK'S BACKPACK, HE LIKES PINK!"

Snickering could be heard, and a volley of paper balls came flying his way, smacking Nix in his face and back. Nix sat down on the floor and kept quiet, several of the pieces of papers rolled down the isle and landed next to him.

He picked up, uncrumpled one and examined it. It had a picture of him wearing pink and the word _fag_ written on the top, his eyes twitched beneath his goggles and he gritted his teeth back in to a snarl. Nix growled in anger crumpled the piece of paper and ripped it to shreds in rage.

The bus later stopped at Hi Skool, Nix was careful to check for any hidden humans hiding behind the bus door, just before he exited the contraption. He didn't feel like having his face collide with the pavement again.

Nix sighed and placed up his hoodie in an attempt to hide his face, but he knew it was completely pointless because most headgear wasn't permitted in the school, with the exception of religion.

He walked in to the crowded school hall, walking past several popular girls and cheerleaders that pointed, laughed and gossiped about him. A few jocks from the football team joined a few of the girls and started making out in the hallway.

Nix was surprised he made it to his locker, and that he was able to see where he was going. Everyone was taller than him and it would be easy to get lost in the endless flow of humans.

Nix was probably the most unpopular kid in school, even more unpopular than the nerds who had a liking for homework, science and role-playing games.

He was smarter than all of the nerds put together, because his PAK gathered all of the necessary data needed for his assignments, _that's if he paid attention_ and he completed most of the work in less than five minutes. But he kept all of that information to himself and didn't show off like the nerds did, even if he was called to answer a question; he was basically considered dumb and deformed.

Nix typed in his locker combination (the lockers no longer have regular locks). He opened his locker, making sure no one was sneaking up on him to surprise attack him and shove in his own locker.

To his relief there was no one, just two dorky nerds talking about comic con, lord of the rings collectibles and which magic the gathering card they had.

He gathered up his text books, closed his locker and jumped, dropping his books in surprise to see Dib standing there.

"AHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL DIB!" Nix yelped and fell backwards landing on his PAK with a loud _thwack_.

A few of kids turned their heads towards the sound, but many people quickly lost interest and continued with their conversations.

Dib looked at him with a grin, but it faded quickly when he saw the scar trailing down Nix's face, "What happened to you?"

Nix's eyes widened beneath his goggles, _he couldn't tell him or he'd be sounding as crazy as him,_ he quickly collected his books, "Uh, nothing!" he quickly replied and ran to class, leaving Dib confused.

Nix arrived just as the bell rang. Mrs. Bitters narrowed her eyes at him, expecting him to be late to send him to the underground classrooms.

Dib was less fortunate and arrived 5 seconds late.

Mrs. Bitters swiveled her attention to Dib, "Dib, why are you late?"

Dib's brown eyes showed a look of absolute terror and panic, "Um I had to use the bathroom?"

The demonic crone glared at him and towered over him casting an unnatural shadow over the frightened teenager, "That's a pathetic excuse, for an unlikely horrible child of prof. Membrane."

"But I had to go," Dib rose a shakily finger.

"NO, EXCEPTIONS! You go to the underground classrooms until I feel like looking at you again," she hissed, and slammed her hand onto a button that appeared near her desk.

A robotic claw appeared from the ceiling, aiming for Dib's neck. The terrified teenager dodged the claw quickly and dove behind a nearby desk.

It was funny how Nix's fate always ended up in screwed up situations. Dib happened to dive behind his desk and the claw grabbed him by the neck instead.

Nix tried to scream but the claw choked him making it impossible to utter a sound. He tried gasping for breath as the claw brought him up to the ceiling.

The classroom was quiet with shock.

Mrs. Bitters stared at Dib, "I guess you're lucky this time, but next time you pull that stunt you'll be going down with him."

Dib would have laughed at Nix and screamed "score one for humanity and none for horrible hideous aliens" but Nix looked innocent. Nix hadn't even mentioned anything about bringing upon earth's demise. Somewhere in his conscious Dib felt guilty.

Nix clawed vigorously at the metallic appendage as he was plunged into the darkness of the ceiling.

For a few seconds he was suspended in the dark then as soon as he was grabbed, he was released and sliding down a tube. He twisted and turned, scrapping his knees and elbows in the process. He then fell into a dimly lit room, slamming head first into a desk and collapsing onto the floor in pain.

His vision was blurred and he could see three dim ceiling lights swirling then coming back in place. He could hear a few voices in the room, around him.

"Hey, who's that," a squeaky male voice said.

"I don't now, but he looks freaky," a female voice replied.

"Hey, that's the new kid," a tougher male voice said.

"Are youse a sure about dat maun, it don't look human," a male with a heavily accented voice answered.

The tougher male's voice seemed irritated, "You're sounding like that freak Dib, that kid is just horribly deformed and he has dafism too. I think that's another word for midget."

"It's dwarfism Torque, not dafism. Dafism isn't a word," the squeaky voice corrected.

"Shut up, NERD! Or do you want me to shove your smart ass down the toilet again," the human named Torque growled, making a cracking sound with his knuckles.

Nix groaned and painfully sat up rubbing his aching head.

"Look dat little maun's awake," the human with the accent exclaimed.

Nix looked around and saw who was making all the racket, there was a cheerleader, a very thin nerdy looking kid with glasses wearing a yu-gi-oh shirt with jeans, a big boned football player and a darker skinned teen wearing a pair of glasses sitting on top of his braided hair who wore a big black shirt with a gansta mickey mouse on it.

Other than the humans, he was in a dark musty classroom that looked abandoned. There was no teacher, instead a computer sat in the middle of the room making soft beeping noises with occasional flashes of green light.

This room, the stale smell, the dim light, and the sheer quietness of the classroom was disturbing.

But what he saw in the corner of his eye, terrified him. An inky black figure slinked past his view and he could hear a soft gurgling sound coming from one of the dark corners in the room. He began to sweat and he felt a chill crawl up his spine.

His eyes widened in terror beneath the goggles and he shook uncontrollably. _How is it possible? It had followed him, but what did it want from him? Why was it doing this to him?_

"Um, kid are you are right?" the nerdy kid asked, pushing up his glasses.

Nix didn't care if he was going to be considered insane, he wasn't going to die down here. He jumped up and grabbed hold of the startled teen's shirt, pulling him down to his level, "WE HAVE GET OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW! IT'S IN HERE AND IT WILL KILL US!"

Torque shoved the nerd away from his grip and picked him up by the hoodie, then began shaking him furiously, "LISTEN HERE YOU CRAZY MUTANT RUNT! There is nothing down here; we've been down here 2 hours longer than you!"

The shaking caused Nix to become dizzy, bile rose up his throat and he puked all over Torque's uniform.

Torque quickly released Nix and pulled a disgusted face, "Ugh that freak ruined my uniform. I'm gonna kill him!"

But before he took a step forward something wet hit his face, Torque wiped it off quickly, but more dripped down on him, "what the hell...what is this?"

Torque continue to wipe the liquid off, but stopped when he heard a scream.

The cheerleader had a mask of terror covering her face, "BLOOD, THAT'S BLOOD!

Torque looked at the liquid on his hands, and noticed for the first time his hands were covered in the crimson mess. His eyes widened with fear, the cheerleader was crying in the heavily accented teen's arms, the nerd was hiding underneath a desk, but that Nix freak was standing there with an unreadable expression. _It was hard to tell on his ugly mug, but he knew it was his fault_.

Torque charged towards Nix grabbing him by his hoodie again. This time the blood soaked through, burning the Irken.

"YOU! THIS HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU! Torque shrieked, glaring at Nix with hatred.

"I don't know what's going on, we need to go now!" Nix complained, between clenched teeth.

"Ya know little maun, no one has ever escaped the underground classrooms. It's a plain on impossible ya know," the accented teen said, cradling the scared cheerleader.

"Has anyone gotten out alive?" Nix asked, shoving Torque off by kicking him in the tender spot.

Torque bawled over in pain, groaning about different ways he's going to kill Nix from attacking his sensitive area.

"Yes, but there was a case where some students had gone missing. No one had ever found them," the Nerd said, shakily from beneath the desk.

There was a loud creaking sound and the ceiling soon collapsed with a spray of blood. The nerd screamed like a girl and grabbed hold of Nix and began sobbing in his now bloodied hoodie. The tears stung him along with the blood, but what he saw brought his fears boiling back towards him.

The lights hung by one wire and flickered, threatening to burn out completely.

The intoxicating smell of rotting flesh, and screams of his fellow human prisoners ripped though the air. Everyone else was freaking out, _but why was he so calm. He was more terrified in his life but he still stood his ground._

A human girl hung upside down from the broking ceiling. Suspended by networks of wires that dug though the decaying flesh. Her face was ripped off, showing pieces of her shattered skull and broken teeth. Her chest was cut open and lacked all her organs, the girl was missing her eyes and he stared at the empty sockets. His squeedly spooch, his only organ pounded uncomfortably and his antennae beneath his wig stood up from fear.

The cheerleader happened to take a glimpse of the corpse and screamed, "OH MY GOD THAT'S LUNA, IT GOT LUNA!"

Her cries were interrupted by a psychotic high-pitched voice. Two glowing cyan lights coming from a corner approached, the dim lights began to flicker and soon burned out completely before everyone caught sight of a small bloodied robot.

It was pitch back and Nix couldn't see until the nerd flicked on a flash light. The nerd was startled and let out a yelp only to realize it was just him. The nerd looked relieved but Nix's eyes widened in terror when he saw two cyan eyes behind the teen, the cyan eyes then changed to a blood red and there was a high pitched scream, "YAY, MONKAY! I THINK IMMA SAW YOU IN HALF!"

The nerd face turned into a look that Nix couldn't decipher but he knew he wanted to scream, "Help me" before he was dragged off into the darkness followed by a loud _scrunching _sound. The flash light broke and the nerds glasses clattered to the ground.

He wanted it all to go away, he closed his eyes and bit his lip, tasting the burning blood from that human.

All he heard was insane giggling and random words like, "Aw, WHERE'S THE TACOS. IMMA LOOK INSIDE YOUR HEAD!" Then there was a sickening _Ccrunch, _then screaming, and he also felt the cold hand brush against him. It all faded like nothing ever happened in a minute. He was stuck in the dark alone, but he could have sworn he heard someone breathing.

* * *

About 15 minutes later...

He was brought back up along with a surprise survivor, Torque. They were drenched head to toe in blood and Torque was crying like a baby for his mother. Ann had come crying with a stone faced Mike, police swarmed the whole entire school quarantining the whole building.

They were both cleaned and Nix didn't care if he burned from the water, he just wanted the blood off.

Nix and Torque were being questioned. Torque had a nervous breakdown and started crying again. The detective questioning Nix grew suspicious of him because of his lack of normal emotions to the situation.

Nix realized how bad he looked, he had never cried before and he doubt he could express the emotion of crying from fear.

Ann had hugged him and gave him some affection, but for some reason he couldn't give her any back.

He was tired of these humans always targeting him; he didn't care if this human had authority he snapped, "Why don't you leave me alone! You're after me because I'm different, so just FUCK OFF!"

He didn't know what to do when the human gave him a funny look, until someone he least expected came and covered him.

Dib ran up to the detective and explained that it was impossible for Nix to be a suspect because he had just arrived at school the other day and the body of Luna was at least three days old. The detective wouldn't believe word from a world known _crazy_ kid, but Nix was soon released from suspicion after the detective received a few school records.

Nix looked at Dib, "I'm still mad at you."

_Ok that's the second to last time you'll ever see bloody Gir again, he has one more appearance but after that no more. So Dib is feeling really sorry, hmm this is a beginning of a shaky friendship. No, there is no NADR in this story and the wraith is not the main threat in the story, it's just a bothersome pest. No Gir is not evil and will be appearing soon, Bloody Gir is a demented entity that is not exactly real in this story, just memory come to life. Please Review!_

_I based this on I don't care by Apocalyptica  
_


	10. Deja Vu

_Sorry about all that time it took to update I was addicted to DeviantART because I learned to animate, YAY FOR ME! Anyway thanks for the encouragement, support and the review Darth Jedi! And for all that favored: That One Random Kid, Punky The Great Purple Lion and gydragonwing._

_If anyone wants to see Nix drawings or animations, go to my profile page RoboticMasterMind in DeviantART. Warning all the pictures and some characters are spoilers to future events._

Déjà vu

* * *

Everyone was sent home and school was closed for 3 days to continue the investigation of the missing student's deaths. Ann was concerned about Nix's safety and offered him a ride home, but Mike only snorted in disgust. Mike glared coldly at Nix, and muttered something along the lines like, "it's all your fault nothing weird happened until you showed up."

Ann ignored her arrogant son and tried talking some sense into him. Nix shook his head and asked to be left alone for a while, she protested but he had already left.

She had no reason to ground him because of his horrible experience today and thought of pursuing him to talk. But she thought better and realized to give him time to get out of shock.

The reason why he wanted to be left alone was to think, the other was to place as much distance away from Mike as possible. _He had an unhealthy urge to stab that no good human in the heart_.

Nix couldn't believe he survived that. _It _defiantly wanted to harm him but for some reason it was taunting and toying with him like this was some sort of child's game. But what confused him was that _Dib_ human. _Why did he help him escape suspicion? Didn't Dib want him dead? _

The human baffled him completely and he just wanted to shove these thoughts away as he walked down the dusty street towards his house. But it was impossible to not to wonder what is exactly going on. _Could it have something to do with Iris?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, followed by a sound of footsteps coming from behind him.

"NIX! WA…WAIT UP!" Dib came running from behind him and stopped in front of him gasping for breath.

When Dib saw that Nix would have been exposed he was psyched about it, but he had quickly spotted Nix's guardian along with her son and realized that he was being cared by an actual _human_ family. Which meant that he wasn't a threat to earth for now, but he was still confused with why he was staying with a human family. He knew they were human because Mike had been to the same school he was in ever since middle school.

Nix's eyes narrowed, "what is it Dib, if it's an apology I won't accept it. If it weren't for you and your stupid ginormous head, this wouldn't have happened in the first place.

"HEY, for the last time my head isn't BIG," Dib said recovering, his brown eyes looking the short Irken up and down, "why does everyone say that?" he grumbled to himself.

"Because it is," Nix replied rather moodily.

"I wasn't talking to you," Dib said defensively.

Nix raised a non-existent brow, "then who were you talking to?"

The teenager eyes widened for a second, "um, nothing forget I said that."

Dib wanted to mentally slap himself for making himself look like a fool. _Stupid, stupid why did I just do that in front of him. Geeze I have to stop talking to myself. Oh crap I'm thinking to myself, wait that's normal._

"Uh huh, very nice Dib you're wasting my time here with your psychosis," Nix said with a hint of venom in his voice and started to walk away again. He really didn't feel like being bothered by these pathetic humans right now and Dib was no help.

"WA-WAIT I HAVE TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! Dib screamed extending his hand.

Nix whirled on him and hissed, "What is it HYUMAN! WHAT!

Dib froze, that was the first time he'd heard Nix call him that but he shrugged it off quickly, "Um Nix do you happen to know anyone by the name of Zim?"

At first Dib thought he saw a hint of recognization crossover Nix's face but it turned blank and transformed into a mask of confusion quickly.

"Who?" Nix asked in a confused voice, scratching the back of his head to figure out who Dib was talking about. This _Zim_ sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't grasp exactly why.

"So you don't know who I'm talking about? Dib said with disappointment, he turned around and cursed.

"No, why should I know about this human known as _Zim_ or is it a pet of some sort?" Nix asked, getting curious.

Dib turned and faced him then laughed, taking his glasses off and wiped them clean from the tears that came streaming down his face.

"Nix…Zim is an Irken," Dib had calmed down a little. Dib was hoping to see Nix jump up in recognization but the little Irken stared at him like he had something stuck on his face.

"A what? Nix asked, slightly backing away. _Dib was crazier than he'd thought, but this Irk..ken did sound familiar. He could of sworn he'd heard the word years ago when he was still trapped in that facility._ _But where did he hear the word from_.

Dib raised his brow in shock, "What, you don't know what you are? Nix you're an Irken."

At first Nix looked at him like he'd lost it but Nix seemed to show some realization, with a mixture of confusion. This was getting interesting, Nix hadn't a slightest idea about himself_. But how was it possible? Did he have amnesia or was it something else, he had to know._

Dib had triggered a lost memory Nix forgot about when he was trapped in that containment tube within the facility a few years ago. He had heard a mechanical voice in his head mention something about _Irk_ and _Irkens_, but he wanted to know how the _Dib_ knew so much about him and who exactly is or was this Zim. Nix had to find out how he ended up in that facility and why?

But Dib was so far his only hope at finding out, much to his discomfort.

Nix sighed, "Dib, I don't know if I can trust you or not but I need your help."

The teenager broke into an expression of disbelief; his eyes wide open in shock, "Wait wha?"

"Are you deaf? I said I needed your help," Nix sneered, getting irritated.

"Yes, I heard but I can't believe it. I mean Zim never asked for help," Dib said.

"Do I obviously look like Zim?" Nix hissed, fighting the urge to throw Dib across the sidewalk.

"Um, you kinda do," the boy replied, ignoring Nix's growing anger.

Nix growled and shoved his fist into his pants pockets in frustration, kicking some dirt onto the pavement.

Dib could tell that Nix had some anger issues, but he seemed in well control of it. Otherwise several of the Hi Skool students would have been beaten to a pulp from teasing the alien for his appearance.

Dib cleared his throat to get the attention of the fuming alien, "um Nix I'm going to head home, I have work to do."

Nix stared at Dib, recovering from his anger, "Dib, I want to come."

"Ok… wait wha?" Dib's mouth dropped opened from hearing what he just heard.

"You heard me I want to come," Nix said firmly, but with a slightly insecure voice that trembled slightly.

"B..But why?" Dib asked.

"Because you might have a few things that could help at your house," Nix said, crossing his arms impatiently.

Dib stood there and thought about it for a minute. Bringing an alien into his house, _what was he thinking? And Gaz would surely tear him limb from limb if he brought Nix there. But Nix looked like he would do the same, but somewhere he thought he saw fear flash across his face._

It was like Nix didn't want to be left alone and he had seen something terrifying. Then he remembered the incident at school. _What could have caused Nix to become so fearful? What exactly did he see; Dib had to find out later._

Dib sighed regretfully, "Ok, but be warned my sister isn't to be bothered got it. Unless…" Dib gulped, "you want to end up with your face rearranged."

Nix nodded and agreed to avoid Dib's sister Gaz.

It took 15 minutes to reach the Membrane resident. *_Dib and Gaz's last name isn't really Membrane but in here it is*_

Dib gingerly opened the door and walked in with Nix trailing behind.

Gaz was sitting on the sofa as usual playing with her DSI, and seemed to notice Nix without removing her attention from the game, "Who the hell is that Dib?"

"Um, this is Nix the alien I was talking about," Dib said with pride.

Gaz growled, "Whatever, just as long as you two leave me alone I'm fine."

Nix looked at Dib questionly, "Is she always like that?"

"Yup," Dib nodded, and began showing Nix mostly unimportant things like Bigfoot or stupid things that didn't make sense.

"Dib you must be watching too much of that stupid show. I think it's called Mysterious Mysteries or something," Nix pointed out from between a bored yawn.

"Hey, you watch that show. It's my favorite!" Dib smiled, and looked excited.

Nix's maroon eye twitched from underneath his goggles, _he hated that show_, "Sure it is."

Most of the important stuff Dib said he had was downloaded on to his labtop, but he wanted to show him something he had in the basement first before he showed him the labtop. Dib seemed excited to have someone to talk to about his paranormal obsessions, but it really annoyed Nix and he hoped Dib didn't have any connections to Iris.

When they entered the basement, Dib pulled out a large metallic container.

"Ok, Nix this was something that was left by Zim four years ago. I was wondering if you might have any ideas on how to fix him.

Nix was slightly confused when Dib said the word _him_. But his curiosity began to get a hold of him.

Dib typed in the password and the door slid open to reveal the same small robot that had been stalking him.

Nix's eyes widened in fear and he uttered a small whimper.

_LOL, Nix thinks Gir is bloody Gir and is scared out of his mind. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	11. GIR

_Also I appreciate the reviews from Minimewtwo, Invader Min and Tigerblossom! I Praise soda-pop 7 for placing in their favorives! I'm so happy!_

_Also a minor misunderstanding in fanfiction an android is a full robot meant to LOOK human or like a specific race, the movie terminator for instance. A Cyborg is someone that is half machine and half organic like in the Irkens cases, they are cyborgs. Gir isn't any of these he IS just a robot. _

G.I.R.

* * *

Nix began to back up whimpering softy, his mouth twitching slightly and his eyes staring fearfully at the robot that had been haunting him.

Dib had expected him to become more curious, but Nix's sudden fearfulness had him completely baffled.

All Nix wanted to do now is escape the basement. _What was that robot doing in this human's basement? Was Dib responsible for all that was happening to him? Whatever it was he wasn't going to stay in the basement to get killed by the little monster._

"What's the matter?" Dib asked slightly amused to see the alien terrified but also a little worried.

Nix backed up and tripped backwards landing on his PAK with a scream.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! Nix shrieked scrambling back to his feet and backing up to a wall.

Dib slowly walked towards Nix, "I don't get what is wrong with you, why are you afraid of a little robot.

As the teenager approached him, Nix could feel his muscles tense and mouth curl up into a warning hiss as he now recognized Dib as an eminent threat to his survival.

"Nix I don-," Dib was cut off when Nix lunged at him. PAK legs extending and slashing at the now terrified teenager and barely missing his exposed throat. Dip yelped and ducked away from one of Nix's flailing cybernetic appendages._ Why was Nix attacking him? _

Nix's PAK leg missed and embedded itself into a nearby wall. He had never felt this much rage ever since his escape from Iris.

"Listen to me Nix, why are you doing this?" Dib asked backing up with his voice shaking with fear.

Nix yanked his PAK leg from the wall leaving a large gaping hole. He walked over to the cowering human with his PAK legs making loud _Clanking _noises on the hard floor surface of the basement. When reached the human he loomed over the human about 2 inches taller making him appear much more threatening.

Nix pushed up his goggles to reveal his burning crimson eyes narrowed into a sinister glare, "IT WAS YOU THAT WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THIS. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO TRUST A HUMAN! Especially one such as yourself! He screamed, pinning Dib down with a PAK leg.

I…I don't know what you're talking about, what did I do?" Dib stuttered, his heart racing and face frozen in terror.

"SHUT UP! THOSE ARE PATHETIC DISGUSTING LIES!" You dare lie to me. I'll destroy you all for what you filthy dirt monkeys did to me, just like I vowed the day I escaped that facility!" Nix yelled and brought back one of his metallic appendages aiming for Dib's abnormally large head for the kill.

"I swear I was trying to help. I had nothing to do with anything that you just said. Heck I don't even know what you just said!" Dib replied desperately and regretting for ever feeling sorry for Nix.

Nix shrieked in frustration and confusion. He then threw Dib hard against the metallic container that held Gir, hitting it hard. _What was wrong with him? Why was everything about these humans so confusing? If Dib had nothing to do with that shadow and the insane metallic monster, then why did he possess the robot in his basement?_

Dib slowly sat up rubbing his aching cranium, when he heard a soft beeping sound next to him. He looked over and saw Gir's eyes slowly flicker on to a bright cyan color._ How was it possible? He wasn't able to turn the robot on for four years. Was it the impact of the force he hit the robot with?_

"Gosh I'm such an idiot," Dib said to himself when he realized sometimes all it takes to fix things is just to give it a good whack.

When Gir's eyes became a solid cyan he jumped up with excitement screaming with a high pitched voice, "HIYA BIG HEAD, I LIKE TEQUILAS WITH KETCHUP!"

Nix was frozen with his maroon eyes twitching and Dib face palmed.

"Um, Nix this is Gir," Dib said hesitantly and trying to resist screaming that his head isn't big.

Gir soon noticed Nix and ran over hugging him and cried, "I missed you masta, you pomised me tacos with a piggy and a trip to a monkey!

Nix was scared out of his mind and so confused. He looked at Dib with a raised non-existent brow and gave him a puzzled look, "What did you do to it?"

Dib shrugged his shoulders, "Um I think he was always like that."

Gir looked up at him and smiled, "I love Moosey!"

_Ok yeah it was a short chapter, but I promise more stuff will be revealed in time especially with Gir in the picture now. I know Nix over reacted but it's the point of him learning not to do so. But review please and remember if you wanna see any pictures of Nix or anything else, you can find me in DeviantART!_

_And oh Gir kinda thinks Nix is Zim because they look similar.  
_


	12. Insanity

_Sorry you guys, I'm having a problem with the internet because I just moved and Comcast the people who was suppose to set up my internet are taking their sweet time because a complete asshole left a $200 to $300 bill. So I'm going to try to get on the internet as much as I can until some stupid people grow enough brain cells too realize that I'm not the person who left that fucking bill a yeah ago! _

_My bad I just wanted everyone to know that I'm still writing the story but a little more delayed than what I last posted, so I'm going to write two chapters in one to make it up! Oh and thanks for the reviews, it shows me how much you care! _

Insanity

* * *

Nix pushed the insane robot away and glared at Dib questionably, waiting for an explanation.

Dib sighed, "Ok, I know you're wondering about why I'm keeping a robot in my basement. But I have a completely logical answer for that."

"Like what?" Nix asked raising a nonexistent eyebrow and crossing his arms impatiently.

"You know, I don't really know," Dib said mentally slapping himself for saying something stupid. _Geeze Nix isn't as egotistic to be so stupid like Zim. _

Nix gritted his teeth in annoyance and approached Dib menacely, "Don't test me Dib, I will hurt you! NOW WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT INFERNAL CONTRAPTION IN YOUR BASEMENT!"

"What…why are you so angry?" Dib backed up, raising his hands up in defense.

"WHY AM I SO ANGRY? YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY I AM! Nix shrieked, balling up his fist and restraining himself from lunging at Dib once again.

"No, I don't," Dib said in a small calm voice and backed away from Nix until his back brushed against the wall.

"YOU SHOULD! YOU SENT THAT THING TO KILL ME!" Nix yelled and pointed over to Gir who was sucking on his foot.

"Wait… what?" Dib replied with a look of confusion on his face. "Ok Nix lets just calm down, I'm sure we can talk about this."

The teenager approached him carefully raising his hands up to show that he had no intention to harm the aggressive alien.

He didn't feel like looking at the approaching teen. Nix took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down but he still had several homicidal thoughts cross his mind about many ways he could torture Dib.

Nix just wanted to be left alone to rid himself of his destructive thoughts and just hide away in some dark corner to stay away from the humans as long as possible.

"Ok I'm a little confused. But I never sent Gir to kill you and I'm pretty sure he was in my basement shut down for four years and he's just too stupid to kill someone," Dib said adjusting his glasses in position after it had slipped down from backing up.

Nix sighed and reluctantly faced the teenager, "then what did?" Because it resembled that robot," he pointed at Gir who noticed them and waved his pincer like hands with his tongue sticking out. Nix was thinking how it was possible that the robot could possess a tongue.

Dib shook his head, "no I don't know what you saw but I don't think it would be even possible to be Gir."

"Then what was it!" Nix yelled desperately, his crimson eyes reflecting with confusion and slight fear.

Dib shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"You're supposed to be a paranormal investigator! How can you not know?" Nix kicked a nearby stack of boxes in frustration making a cloud of dust fly into the air.

Dib coughed and waved the cloud away, "how am I supposed to know what it is, if I hadn't seen it?" Dib exclaimed and began to think of possibilities of what it might be. "Hmmm it could be Bigfoot, no Bigfoot is too big and wouldn't be in an old underground classroom. "It could be a vampire, they like dark places…but it wouldn't be that bloody?"

"Who are you talking too?" Nix stared at the teenager questionly. _ Wow he is really insane, I hope it's not contagious or I'll be more of a freak than I already am._

"Um uh…I was talking to Gir!" Dib said in defense.

"Gir is all the way over there," Nix said pointing to Gir.

The small robot had placed a box over his head and began running all over the place screaming and running into walls.

"Um let's just start with what we came here for," Dib replied quickly heading for the stairs. _He really had to stop talking to himself._

Nix shook his head from Dib's stubbornness for not admitting he's insane and has a huge head. He placed his goggles over his crimson eyes and followed the teenager upstairs to his room.

When Dib arrived up the second pair of stairs he realized he forgot Zim's psycho robot and stopped midstep on the staircase leading up to his room. Nix ran straight into Dib after the teenager's sudden stop and fell off stairs. Nix screamed and landed on the hard surface with a loud _thump_.

Pain shot from head through his spine. Nix cringed from the shock and he lifted his head slightly from the ground feeling the stinging pain of colliding face first into a hard wooden floor.

"Oh shit Nix are you ok?" Dib yelled down the staircase after he heard the sudden scream.

Nix pushed himself up, "I'm alright my face broke my fall!" He yelled sarcastically.

Dib didn't catch the sarcasm, "oh ok, I can't leave Gir running around unsupervised. Who knows what that little insane robot could do?"

"You're insane," Nix muttered angrily under his breath, rubbing his aching head from the fall.

Dib called the robot but wasn't expecting Gir to fly through the floor, creating a large hole in the floor.

"HIYA!" Gir screamed, landing on the ground.

Dib's eye twitched and his body went rigid with fear. He pointed a shakily finger at the small robot, "You just put a hole through the floor."

"YESSSSSSSS!" Gir giggled, his cyan eyes glowing brightly.

Nix grinned as he heard Dib's sister come stomping in the room screaming.

"Dib! You better pay for that or I'll pummel you in a world of pain so terrible than you can ever imagine!" Gaz screamed, opening her usual squinted eyes into a hateful glare.

"B-but I don't have any money," Dib protested.

"Then get a fucking job and get rid of that stupid robot or else," she growled and walked out.

"Why did you do that? Did you want me to get in trouble?" Dib said in shock.

Gir looked at the ground adorably, "I do."

Dib face palmed and looked at Nix, "look you take Gir, I can't afford to keep him or I'm sure to get killed by my sister."

"What I can't take him or he'll put holes in my house's floor!" Nix protested.

"You could train him?" Dib suggested.

Nix looked at Gir who was eating a nearby table leg, "Um he looks untrainable."

Dib had to make up an excuse to get rid of the robot fast or he would get a very painful beat down, "look I'm the only person who at least talked to you, so um we're like friends."

He raised a nonexistent eyebrow and a look of confusion crossed his face," what is this so called _friend?"_

Dib couldn't really give a good explanation and he was still very wary of the PAK incident but he had to come up with something, "well a friend is someone who looks out for one another and is there when another needs help."

Nix began to think a little," wait you sent me to the underground classroom, this wouldn't have happened if you and your stupidity hadn't hid behind my desk!"

"Well I stopped you from going to a juvenile detention center and you attacked me in my own basement!" Dib countered.

"UM WELL BIGFOOT DOESN'T EXIST!" Nix had run out of things to blame Dib other than the stalking thing.

Dib flinched," He does exist, I have proof! I just have to find it where ever I put it. Wait you're trying to get me off topic, you're keeping Gir whether you like it or not!"

"I refuse to take your insane robot!" Nix said firmly crossing his arms.

Gir had over heard and walked over with tears in his eyes and his antennae hanging limply,"Masteh doesn't want me."

"See he thinks you're his master," Dib smirked.

"Wait I'm not your master, you must be mistaking me for some other Irk thing," Nix replied waving his hand.

"Irken," Dib corrected, "And you shouldn't have don-"

Dib was interrupted by a loud wail from the robot.

Gir shrieked and ran around uncontrollably banging his head into walls and running around in circles.

"My ears!"

"My antennae!"

"Stop your crazy robot or Gaz is going to kill me!" Dib screamed.

"He's not my robot!" Nix screamed back.

"Yes he is!"

"No he's not"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Ha I got you! You said he was," Dib said victorious.

"No, I didn't mean too," Nix face palmed and groaned, "Um Gir I um do want you. You can stop now."

Gir automatically stopped and skipped over, "Okidokey!

Dib was awestricken, "It's like it never happened."

"Yes, well good luck will earning and using your money to fix that hole in the floor and the broken furniture along with extra holes in the walls," Nix smirked with the amusement of seeing the destruction of Dib's house.

"I hate you," Dib replied.

"Ok enough of this! Are you going to give me the information that I came here for or are you going to waste my time?" Nix asked seriously.

"Yes, I'll just get you a flash drive and you can see it yourself. You do have a computer?" Dib asked as he opened his door to his room.

"Of coarse, do you think I'm living with illiterate humans, well Mike is illiterate at least," Nix said.

"Are you sure he gets pretty decent grades," Dib smiled as he dug through his drawer full of disks and other equipment.

"LIESSSSS, FUCKING LIESSSSS DAMIT! Nix yelled and stomped his foot with his teeth bared in a sinister snare.

Dib nearly jumped and collided into his desk from Nix's sudden aggressive outburst. "Whoa you sounded like Zim for a minute but um much more er harsher."

"Stop comparing me to this Zim thing!" Nix snapped.

"Um Nix your what Zim is, so you're calling yourself a thing," the teenager said matter of factly.

"Shut up Dib and give me the damn flash drive!" Nix growled and narrowed his eyes beneath his goggles.

Dib noticed that Gir was chewing on one of his disk,"Hey that was the proof that Bigfoot existed!"

Nix had gotten an idea. _Keeping the little robot might be an advantage after all._

Nix smirked, "So Dib are you going to give me that flash drive and say that Mike is a stupid fuck or do you want me to tell Gir to eat more of your stuff."

"It tastes like chicken!"The robot said with a grin.

Dib literally tore up his room to find the flash drive and handed the storage device to Nix's outstretched hand.

"Ok here it is, now will you leave?" Dib panted.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you say a particular thing I wanted you to say earlier," Nix replied with an evil grin.

Dib sighed, "Mike is a stupid fuck. Now will you leave I had enough for today and I need to study and find a job.

"Alright Dib I'll see you at that horrible hellhole you call a school in three days," Nix said as he walked out to his house which was about 30 minutes away.

It was dark outside and Nix along with Gir had to walk pass a few stores where they were met with a lot of stares and a few shady looking people. Nix ignored them but Gir constantly would scream random things that made the people stare even more and he heard some people mutter things like the word cute or adorable. He considered those words as insults since he was always insulted and these new words he didn't consider any different.

He finally reached his house but before he entered. Nix turned around and addressed Gir," Now Gir behave and you use the doors and stairs, don't fly through anything understand."

"YES SIR," Gir turned red instead of usual cyan color and saluted, and then he almost immediate reverted back to his regular cyan color.

Nix shuddered uncomfortably and had a bad memory flash through his mind but he shoved it away.

He sighed and opened the door. Once he opened the door Mike almost immediately spotted Gir and yelled, "Mom! Freak house is back and he stole someone's robot!"

Nix growled and was about to lung at Mike but was embraced in a suffocating hug from Ann before he could rip off Mike's head.

He couldn't move and gasped, "Can't breathe."

Ann heard and let going.

Mike rolled his eyes, "How can he breathe in the first place, he has no nose."

"Just ignore him, but I am curious about robot," she asked.

Nix had to think of something, "Um I built him myself, I was working on him ever since I moved here," he lied.

"Really, who knew you were good with machinery," she smiled.

"Imma squirrel," Gir said and began to do squirrel movements.

"Aw, it's adorable," Ann replied.

Mike laughed, "Yup only the mutant could make a stupid piece of scrap metal."

"SHUT UP DUMBASS YOU'RE A PIECE OF SCRAP! Nix snapped, gritting his teeth and forcing his PAK not to activate his Metallic limbs and impale the annoying teenager.

"Yeah whatever you say, but at the end someone's always going to be the freak and I don't even think plastic surgery can help you and you know I'm right," Mike said amused and walked upstairs.

Ann was shocked with what Mike just said, "He doesn't mean that."

All Nix was thinking about was what kind of horrible death he could plan for Mike.

"Come on Gir, "Nix grumbled and walked upstairs to his room with Gir following.

"Bye nice lady!" Gir yelled waving his hand.

She smiled at the small robot and when they where out of sight she sighed and shook her head sadly.

_I wasn't that happy with this chapter but review anyway!_


	13. Life Sucks

_Alright the extra chapter I promised!_

Life Sucks

* * *

Nix spent his three days telling Gir what he can do and what he can't do.

"Alright Gir I have school tomorrow, so don't touch anything except the remote for the TV," Nix then began to think of how much he hated Mike and he began to develop a few evil thoughts to get back at the horrible human.

"Oh and you're free to touch and destroy anything Mike owns, but nothing else," Nix added.

"I like waffles," Gir smiled.

"Eh, is that normal?" he asked not sure if it's possible for a robot to eat waffles.

"I neeeeeed them, or I'll explode. That happens sometimes," the robot pleaded.

"ECK, YOU EXPLODE! Dib didn't tell me that. Um don't do that… that's bad," Nix yelped and jumped behind his bed. "OK Fine you can have them just don't touch anything else other than the things I told you to touch!"

"KAY!" Gir screamed happily and began rolling on the floor for no reason.

Nix groaned and flopped on his bed not bothering to remove his goggles and the incredibly itchy wig he wore. He usual never felt tired but today was so exhausting that he had to take a rest.

_

* * *

Morning… _

He opened his eyes and rolled over with a groan.

"Uh what time is it?" He glanced over at the clock and jumped up quickly, it was 6:34am. Nix didn't bother to try to fake his shower, instead he ran down the stairs to the kitchen and spotted Gir covered in what looked like dough.

"GIR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" NIX yelled at the small robot.

"IMMA MAKING WAFFLES! Gir replied.

"WHAT NO! You can't make waffles," Nix was about to lose it. He'd get in severe trouble if Ann came home to see this mess.

Tears swelled up in Gir's eyes, "I need them."

Nix knew what was coming and he had to think of something quick. "Um, but you can use the microwave," he said quickly. The microwave was easy to use, so nothing should go wrong.

Gir brighten up, "OK!"

"Um, you do know how to use the microwave do you?" He asked, not wanting to regret his decision later, but deep in his mind he was already regretting it.

"YESSSSSSSSS," the robot smiled.

"OK, just clean yourself up and use the microwave," Nix said quickly glancing at the clock again, it was 6:40.

"Okidokey," Gir replied.

Nix cursed and ran out the door hearing Gir scream bye before he left.

He arrived at the bus stop only to see the bus just leave. Nix started running after it screaming and waving his hands wildly, "HEY WAIT! WAITTTTTT!"

On the bus a kid spotted Nix screaming and running after the bus. He turned to his friend sitting next to him, "Hey that deformed kid is running after the bus. Should we tell the bus driver?"

"No why should we help that freak of nature," the other kid said.

"Oh alright," the kid said and continue to do whatever he was doing earlier.

The bus sped away until it was nowhere in sight and Nix gave up with trying to catch the bus. He then began his long walk to school with hateful thoughts crossing his mind.

He arrived at school 20 minutes late. He knew he was going to be in trouble from that old crone of a teacher no matter what had happen three days ago.

Nix reluctantly entered the run down school and entered the classroom.

Mrs. Bitters immediately materialized in front of him casting a shadow over him and hissing, "Nix you're late. I would send you to the underground classrooms but those are off limits for now, so you have detention."

He growled and stomped up to his desk while being hit by a few spitballs and paper airplanes. _Dib at least stopped staring at me. I guess that is a good thing or is it?_

Mrs. Bitters looked like she zoned out and muttered the word doom repeatly so taking notes was pointless. He instead decided to doodle on a piece of paper; he drew a picture of Mike being killed along with his stupid friends by him. He couldn't draw for his life and it looked like a bunch of sqiggilies and stick figures overlapping each over.

Nix tried to ignore the constant name calling and the burning sensation of being bombarded by spitballs. He clutched the ends of his desk and dug his claws in the surface underneath his gloves, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. Every minute seemed like forever until he heard the sound of the bell.

He sighed a sigh of relief and got up to exit the classroom, but was knocked over by a wave of students that were struggling to leave the classroom.

Nix stayed on the floor not wanting to walk out to the hallway to get run over by a bunch of stupid humans.

"You better get out of here, unless you want another detention," Mrs. Bitters snapped.

Nix groaned and walked out.

The hallway was crowded full of people opening their lockers and groups of people socializing. _Why was this happening? Is everyday of my life going to be this miserable?_

A nearby jock tripped him and he slammed against a nearby locker that happened to belong to another jock.

The jock immediately glared at him, "what the hell freak, I'm going to kick your fucking ass for touching my locker!"

A girl that was probably his girlfriend screamed, "Yeah Josh give that freaky midget hell!"

The jock known as josh began to kick Nix repeatly screaming, "GET UP AND FIGHT!

Nick found himself unable to move, he was frozen in fear and taking each painful blow from the angry human.

One of the jocks friends stopped Josh, "come on he's a wimp and not worth it."

"Yeah I guess so, but if you cross me again freak I'll kick your sorry ass again," Josh warned and spat or the battered alien.

Nix cringed in pain and spat out a tooth. He laid there for the whole period before he limped to the bathroom and waited for lunch period.

He knew he couldn't stay in the bathroom stall forever. They'll send someone to look for him._ Stupid humans! I'll destroy every last one of them!_

The halls were empty now since everyone was at lunch, except a few students walking down the halls with hall passes. They paid him no mind and pretended he didn't exist. Nix wished all of humans would just do the same and leave him alone.

He arrived at lunch and pushed the double doors open and walked in with his hands shoved in his pockets with out paying attention to the now quiet lunchroom. People were staring and whispering, "hey that's the kid that got his ass whooped by Josh."

"Yeah he's such a wimp and weakling," a kid responded.

A nerdy kid said, "This is great now Josh won't hurt us smart people any more."

"Does that mean we're more popular," another nerd said.

"Yes, yes it does," the other said.

Nix felt his mind burning with hatred for Josh and the jocks. He decided to place Josh in his to torture list along with Mike. He will get Josh when he was alone and wasn't able to call for any help. The human would be completely helpless and he could hear the pathetic human screaming for mercy.

A wicked smiled appeared on his face briefly. _Oh yes I will get my vengeance._

Nix sat at his usual spot at Dib's table without bothering to get lunch.

"What happened to you," Dib asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone," Nix replied placing his head down on the table.

"Did you look at that flash drive I gave you about Zim?" he asked.

"No I didn't have time. I was teaching Gir not to destroy the house," Nix mumbled.

"Oh, you know I found a job as a clerk at Wal-Mart, but I don't know if I'll be able to pay for all the damage. Maybe you should get a job and besides it _is_ your robot that caused the mess.

"Really Dib, you're being unrealistic. Who in their right mind would hire me? I don't have interview experience and I'll fail the interview the moment I walk in." He said lifting his head slightly.

"Um well there is an amendment that makes discrimination illegal," Dib suggested.

"Does it apply to an entirely different species?" he replied.

"Ummm," Dib was at a lost.

"I didn't think so," Nix grumbled.

"But people don't know that. They think you're human," Dib said quickly.

"Um, Dib have you been paying attention to anyone. They aren't stupid and I'm pretty sure they know that I'm not exactly normal and my disguise isn't exactly convincing," Nix said making a gestured with both his hands. "Heck I think I could even walk around with out my goggles or this stupid itchy ass wig and that wouldn't be any different."

"Uh don't even think about doing that, I'm sure you will defiantly be sent to an autopsy table," Dib said poking his tray of slop.

"I already _was_ on an autopsy table Dib," he faced Dib and gave him a serious look.

"What then how are you still here!" the teenager had a look of shock on his face.

Nix sighed, "I escaped before they could kill me."

"Who?" Dib was finally getting some answers and he couldn't blow the opportunity.

"Let's not talk about this here," Nix replied before placing his head down again.

Dib cursed he was so close to learning more about Nix and their location had to ruin it.

* * *

After lunch was physical Education and they were supposed to learn a little about football.

Nix walked outside ignoring a few insults that the nerds when now throwing at him. They were things like, "stupid, slow, wacky, and illiterate. Funny thing was that he himself called Mike illiterate.

It was cold outside but the humans seemed to be wearing more thicker clothing while he was still wearing his usual hoodie and he shuddered from the cold.

The Physical Educational teacher was a small chubby guy that usually sweated all the time and his black wavy hair was slightly balding, he of coarse was taller than Nix by a foot but he disgusted Nix to no end. _How did this fat excuse for a human ever become a Physical Education teacher in the first place?_

The Phys Ed teacher went and selected group leaders. The two group leaders happened to be girls and they of coarse picked the cutest or strongest guy or other girls that associated with them. The nerds were all picked and he was left with a kid known as Old kid. The kid had some aging disorder or something and so he looked like an old man and since he was a teenager people said he could die any day now.

"I want Old kid," one of the girls said but the other began to argue about who got Old kid.

Old kid was even more popular than him; he was lower than the dirt that covered the cold ground.

The Phys Ed teacher known as Mr. Burns broke them up, "Shut up both of you. You Lily you get Old kid and you Rayne get Nix."

"Yes!" Lily screamed.

"Ugh," Rayne groaned in disgust.

They where lined all around the field. The Phys Ed teacher blew his whistle and the game started.

Nix tried to avoid everyone in the game and they also seemed to be avoiding him. The ball was passed mostly to the more athletic jocks that where expertly throwing and running across the field.

But at one point the other team had Old kid as their only chance for a touchdown, but Nix could had sworn he saw the jocks exchange looks and perform a few hand gestures.

The jock holding the ball looked like he was about to throw the ball to Old kid but instead the teens arm whipped around and the ball came hurtling towards him.

Everything seemed to take forever and go in slow motion. They were laughing as the ball collided with his head and he fell on the hard ground twitching.

Mr. Burns blew his whistle and ran over to Nix, "that's a fowl, go sit at the bench you're out!"

He pushed himself up ignoring his aching body as he walked over to the bench. _That wasn't what I remember about the game._

Nix then realized the gym teacher had gotten him out on purpose. He was hated by the teachers too. _The humans will pay, every last one of them._

He was out the whole game until class was over. He received a bunch of dirty looks and curses as they were leaving.

Nix began to walk out but was stopped by the teacher.

"Hold on there Nix, I want a talk with you," the Mr. Burns replied.

He growled and fought his need to hurt the human since he was alone with the fat bastard.

"What," Nix growled, narrowing his eyes to a hateful glare wishing the teacher could see it beneath the goggles he was wearing.

"You're the new school mascot," the teacher said almost out of nowhere.

"What," he said in disbelief.

"Yes," the Mr. Burns turned to a guy he hadn't noticed before dressed in a poorly made monster costume, "You can go."

The guy ran screaming, "I'M FREE, I'M FREE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE SCHOOL MASCOT!" Nix shrieked, his antennae had flattened beneath his wig and he felt his hands shake uncontrollably.

"Oh but you have no choice, I already fired the other guy so you're now the school mascot for the football team and you can't refuse," the teacher smirked. "But if you do I'll make sure you never graduate this high school ever."

Nix didn't know if the teacher could really do that or not. But he was stuck and at a loss, he could kill the teacher now and be done with it but the whole class would get suspicious and he was the first person that they would blame.

He felt himself become numb and a sharp pain shoot though body. His eyes twitched and his breathing increased rapidly as Nix dragged his feet against the ground.

Nix arrived at class and after the period was over, word had gotten around that he was the new mascot.

After school Nix was relieve to be out of that horrible place but before he walked a foot away from the school he was stopped and shoved around by a bunch of jocks from the football team.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with you and don't think about skipping or we'll track you down and cause you a world of pain," the team leader warned and walked off laughing. The kid Josh gave him a threatening glare, "I had fun kicking your ass and I'm going to have even more fun with you the whole season."

He was not going to stay here any longer, "Screw detention," he hissed then ran and slipped on the bus. Nix walked to the back of the bus and dropped down on the floor. This time the humans screamed things like he was dead and might as well commit suicide. At this time suicide sounded like a good idea.

The bus stopped at his bus stop and he walked home with Mike.

"You might as well get as far away from here as possible freak and do the world a favor and commit suicide while you're at it," Mike grinned.

Nix ignored him and arrived home then flopped down on the welcoming couch.

He heard Ann yell something about the microwave exploding and then Ann walked in and saw the badly beaten alien, resting the couch, "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Nothing," Nix groaned getting up and walked to his room.

He was greeted by Gir who was hanging upside down from his bed.

"HIYA! The small robot waved.

"Did you make the microwave explode!" Nix asked.

"I was cooking an Xbox thingy with ketchup!" Gir replied falling down and landing on the floor.

As Nix closed the door he heard the scream of Mike and he smiled with triumph. _At least that was, one good thing today._

Mike came barging through the door to his room, his green eyes hardened into a fierce glare, "YOU STUPID FUCK I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR ROBOT AND KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Nix pretended that he didn't know what happened, "I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about, Gir was with Dib."

"HIIIII , I LIKE YOU!" the insane robot giggled.

"Urgh, I'll get you and make you even more deformed than you already are!" He slammed the door and Nix could hear him stomp back to his room.

Nix pushed aside the microwave incident and grinned, "Well I wonder if I could bring you one day to school."

_Ok I could have done better but review anyway. Yes he probably will snap eventually. Ok no offense to the nerd thing, I'm a geek._


	14. The Deep Ends end

Hi, this here is Robotic. It's been a long time, and I sadly will not be continuing the Deep End.

I was a n00b on the internet at the time. I'm more able to handle the internet in a mature way now. The FC Nix has been scrapped and is now being replaced with a highly and much more developed FC Cromesethos. A Character I had been focusing for a very long time during my absence here, and has become my main FC on Deviant Art. I apparently wanted to go the original way and rid the FCs from interacting with canon characters. Base it on the future to ensure all of them are dead to make sure they can't interact with the canon character even if they wanted to. Earth being only minorly involved and making a story even more deeply focused of the IZ universe and how Irken civilization works, including the Irkens own biology.

So what I'm saying is, I thought Nix had some Mary sue traits and seemed a little cliché. So I killed him. However I will try to become more active again and write my other FCs stories. Possibly some canon only related ones as well.

Here was what was going to happen in this awful story. Nix was going to die at the end after he leaves earth. Zim was abducted and the whole school was erased of knowledge of his existence except Dib. It was like Tak's implant erasing minds except in a larger scale but still unable to erase the smart characters mind. Apparently Nix was supposed to had gotten a hold of some of Zim's memories due to Zim actually being deactivated but corrupting a control brain when it tried the second time to deactivate him. It exploded, and others tried to restore its stored data. The slaves working around seemed to always like messing with the Irkens so as a way to get back at them they transferred what was left into that storage pod thing. Which Nix acquired the memories, but at the same time he was affected by strange nightmares and haunted by the supernatural on earth. Most likely because he disturbed them. After Dib helps find a ship or helps build one. Nix leaves.

The Deep End then ends.


End file.
